


The Heart of France

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: The Capital Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APHetalia, Capital Series, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: All her life Brie Roux was haunted by the same dream, one that reached deep within her very soul, only to wake the next morning covered in small burns and cuts. There never was an explanation to what was going on with her, all she knew they started after her trip to Paris.Finally moving to the City of Love and Lights, hoping the solution waits there but only to find dead ends, that is until a handsome stranger comes along and is able to quiet the nightmares away. Could he be the key to end her nightmares or is there more to her than she knows?





	1. *1*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction with my OC and France or Francis Bonnefoy, I've always had an idea of why he is the way he is and this is just my way of showing it, so enjoy :)
> 
> If you have not seen upon Wattpad or FanFiction, this is a part of a series I created and still trying to stretch it out to the world. For all that read, please enjoy and don't be afraid to ask question or correct issues within my works
> 
> AnaJo

Everything was lit to life. All her senses taking the scene before her; the smell of smoke filled her with fear, the chanting of her death made her angry, the splintering wood and the excruciating heat made her skin tremble, her tongue could taste her salty tears as they poured out, and her eyes witnessed the madness around her but out of it all was the man on the ground. His deep cerulean eyes bore into hers; full of sadness, fear, practically begging her to live, yet within them there was love, hope, and adoration. She smiled once more at him and whispered inaudible words and then the world became dark as screams echoed and the fire burned her once more.

Brie sat up out her bed, the early dawn light dusted into her new flat in Paris. The nightmare still replaying in her head, the same one that has plagued her since she was a small child.

Gathering herself, she switched her table light on and got out of bed and grabbed the aloe bottle next to it. Making her way to her stand-up mirror and looked at the damage upon her skin. Sure enough there were small red patches reaching from her feet to her shoulders, her cheeks and neck a slight pink. It never changed nor ended for her.

"Your body might be reacting with something in your diet or how you wash your clothes. Could also be environment." The Drs. always told her.

She knew better though; they were from the nightmare. Always have been, always will be.

Indila's S.O.S filled the room as Brie's cell went off, only one person would call at this hour.

"Salut?" she answered as she dabbed the gel on her leg.

"Szia, Brie!" her Hungarian friend replied on the line.

"You do realize it's about five in the morning Elizaveta?" Brie chuckled finishing her legs.

"Yes, I know but I also know you quite well." She replied, "So where are they now and do you need my help?"

Brie gave a deep sigh, she kept the nightmare away from most people along with what it did to her but Elizaveta was one of the few along with her lover, Roderich, that knew the whole truth.

"I feel some on my back and shoulders, that's all." She replied knowing her friend would come over anyway.

"About time you answered truthfully." Eliza giggled.

"The usual, non?" Brie asked.

"Well of course. I'll be there in ten, see you soon." She said, the phone going silent.

Brie placed her phone on the counter, gently rubbing more of the relieving gel on her aching skin, she placed the kettle on the stove and started her normal routine. She looked outside her small kitchen window and saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, her mind far from the world that was around her. Paris was a beautiful place in her mind, full of so much beauty and wonder.

She moved to France to spread her wings to life and to find a source of her nightmare. It all started when her family visited the graceful land, business and family time they told her. She was four and barely remembered the trip, except the nightmare. It all started there, no reason to it but that it began. She only told her closest friends, Mattie and Alfred, about it. Neither of them were sure why but both suggested the trip out. Mattie helped her out the most, between teaching her French and helping her find a place, she owed the boy deeply.

The buzz of her door and the hiss of the kettle brought her to reality. Pulling the steaming water off the burner, Brie made her way to the door. Not even a second passed when she undid the bolt, Elizaveta rushed in, bag in one hand and a box of treats in the other.

"My treat!" She exclaimed at her.

Brie laughed at her friend and her cheerful kindness. She was thankful for finding her and Roderich online last year as well, both of them had helped her move here and give her work as well.

Brie pulled the mugs out and poured the steaming water over the small tea bags she placed inside them.

"All right, we are both women here, up with it." She said nibbling on the sweet pastry she brought.

Brie laughed and did as told, a hiss pulled from her as the t-shirt passed a burn. Eliza picked up the bottle and flipped the large overhead kitchen light on.

She mimicked Brie's hiss as she saw her back, "Wow, that's bad."

"Told you, they vary at times." Brie explained as Eliza's finger gently traced her spine.

"Hand me my phone." She demanded Brie.

Brie reached over the table and handed the device to her. A moment of silence passed when a click and shutter sound filled the kitchen.

"That bad?" Brie asked.

Eliza made her way over to her, "It's not all a burn. Look."

She jammed the glowing device in Brie's face, grabbing it Brie took a better look at the picture of her back. Small patches of pink burns covered her spine, but what stood out was the deep pink and red scratches that covered her back. The space between her shoulder blades, all the way down to her shorts was covered in the burns and cuts.

"A part of me wants to ask if there were any splinters?" Brie said staring at the picture.

"Not that I saw. It looks like a wooden board on your back that splintered due to the heat of a fire." Eliza stated.

"No, not board. A stake." Brie said sending the picture to her own phone. "In the dream I'm being burned alive on the stake."

"Has it ever been that bad?" She asked.

Brie shook her head, "Worst I've had was rope burn on my wrists and ankles."

"Anything new in it?" She questioned.

"Non." She replied.

Those eyes flashed back into her mind once more. So many emotions, so much love.

"Elizaveta." Brie sighed.

"Hmm?" She replied, biting into another pastry.

"Would you find me mad if I... never mind." Brie stopped.

"No, no, continue." She ushered.

Brie sighed, "In all honesty, would you find me mad for, well I don't know how to phrase it. In truth, is it wrong of me to want to find the man in my nightmare? I know it's a dream but, there seems to be something so real about him. Am I crazy for that thought?"

"Why do you think yourself crazy?" She asked her.

Brie gave Eliza a confused look, "Quoi?"

"From what you've told me Brie, he's the only one in your nightmare that is actually afraid of you dying." She explained. "Besides, you told me last time you were going to describe this man, so explain."

Brie chuckled at her, remembering the conversation well.

"I can only see bits and pieces of him. Most of it is blurry, like opening your eyes underwater. But when I see him, he's being held down, practically being forced to watch me burn. He's crying, I can see the sobs come out I him yet I hear nothing. I can see a glow of blonde that covers his head, I think it's pulled back but I can't tell one hundred percent. But his eyes are the only thing so vividly clear. So much sadness and heartache lies in them, like everything he has ever loved is dying with me. Yet in those eyes, there's so much love that the world goes silent as I look in them. It's like he is the key to it all."

Eliza stared in awe at Brie, her mug gripped tightly in her hands, "My god."

"Told you." Brie laughed.

"Find the man. Don't just say it, do it. Like that weird internet video with that actor, just do it" Eliza said grabbing Brie's hand.

She shook her head, "How am I to find a man that only exists in my nightmare?"

"Well, since it started in France for you maybe he is French. You said he had possibly blonde hair, another point and you have a vivid detail of his...wait, you never said the color?" Eliza stated.

Brie leaned her head back, the man's eyes came back to her, as if he was standing right above her, "They are the deepest of cerulean blue you could ever imagine. I've never met anyone with those eyes and I doubt that I ever will."


	2. *2*

"I told you I'd drag you out in public." Elizaveta said as she pulled Brie towards the shops.

"And you suck for it." Brie shot at her as someone bumped into someone.

Brie hissed in pain, Eliza finally stopped hauling on her. She carefully looked at Brie's shoulder and back, seeing if anything bled.

"Sorry about that. Didn't pay much attention." Eliza apologized.

"It's alright. I know you wanted to take me out for the day, I might as well just go with the flow." Brie reassured her friend.

Eliza laughed, "You may have French in you but most can definitely tell you aren't from here."

"How so?" She asked.

"You give the American 'what the hell' hands someone cuts your path." She giggled.

Brie shook her head at the giggling woman, true she spent most of her life on the east coast of the US but still preferred the quiet of Canada. It didn't help she was surrounded by Mattie and Alfred twenty-four seven.

"All right, you had your tease. What are we up for today?" Brie asked, pushing her friend's shoulder.

"I wanted to try this once place out for lunch if you didn't mind. I heard it was really good." Eliza stated.

"You mean the Coutume Café?" Brie asked.

"Yes! That one, I heard it was a really neat place." she excitedly said.

"Fine with me, I want to stop at Shakespeare's beforehand. I have a need for a new book." Brie explained holding up her almost finished novel.

"You are the only person I know that can finish a nearly seven-hundred-page book in less than two days." Eliza laughed and tugged Brie to the small shop.

After the two had been around the shops of Paris, they finally made their way over to the Café. The quaint, little café was more to Brie's liking than some of the larger, more open areas, a little packed but with how the reviews were going of the place, she wasn't shocked. Brie sat at the small table, awaiting Eliza to come back to her side, reading Gigi as the time passed. The clink of small cups and a plate caught her attention, looking up to see their lattes and the cheesecake they were sharing.

"Alright, I'll admit, I'm glad you dragged me out today." Brie said as she sipped the drink.

"I'm glad you came. It was definitely worth the walk and laughs." she giggled as she tasted the dessert, "Ooh, taste this. It's great."

Grabbing a piece, she sampled the sweet treat, "Not bad. I forget how good the food is here."

"Too much greasy food?" she pointed her fork at her.

"And maple syrup." Brie laughed, thinking of the two.

"You have the strangest of friends." Eliza sighed.

"So what does that say about you and Roderich?" Brie poked at her, "Speaking of, it's almost one. He'll be calling you."

Eliza sighed, "He does not call me like that Brie."

As on cue, her phone rang out, Roderich's tone filling the space. Brie smirked at the Hungarian as she quietly excused herself to talk to the sweet man. Brie pulled her book back to her face, again losing herself into the words.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." a smooth voice brought her back to the world, "Pourquoi es-tu seule?"

Glancing up, Brie was greeted by bright blue eyed man with a bright Cheshire smile and blonde hair that fell off his shoulders.

"Je ne suis pas." she shot at him diving back into her book.

"Oh, then where is your companion?" he asked.

"On the phone." she shot, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"What a shame, you shouldn't be alone for even a moment. You never know what might happen, someone might try something-" he began.

"Like you?" she glanced at him and smirked.

"Mon Dieu," he said, gripping his chest, "You have stung me."

"Oh I can do much worse." she sighed, sticking her nose once more in the book.

The man chuckled at her, he wasn't giving up like the others did after a few attempts, "You are feisty."

With a frustrated sigh, Brie shut her book and looked at the man, "What do you want?"

"A moment of your time, ma chère." he said gently taking her hand in his large one.

A warm sensation filled Brie as his hand held hers, filling her with confusion and yet curiosity towards the man. She pulled her hand away as he attempted to kiss her hand.

"Non." she warned. "And you have gotten it."

"Très vrai, however I was thinking more on the line of a stroll around the beautiful city." he stated.

Brie stared at the man, letting the thought sink in and looking around for Eliza, her eyes caught two men hanging outside the window, eyes glued to the Frenchman before her. It clicked in her head what was going on, well, if he wanted to make this a game, then she would take it on full force.

She sighed, "Alright, let me finish my cup and find my friend, once I do that I'll have the barista hand you my number and a place to meet, sound reasonable?"

He lit up, "D'accord, I shall wait for you then." Quickly taking Brie's hand and kissing it.

He quietly made his way out the door, giving her a small smile as he walked out. Sure enough he walked over to the two men who laughed and glanced at her. Yes, it was that game, see how far you can get the girl. She had been played like that before, never again.

"Brie." someone called to her.

Brie shot her head around and saw Eliza looking at her, "You seemed lost in thought."

"Oui, I was." she said as she pulled out a pen and jotted down on the paper.

"What are you planning?" Eliza asked her, a small grin grew on her face.

Brie smiled as she handed the barista the napkin and giving her instructions, the barista herself laughed at her plan, giving a small nod and making her way to the door.

"Making a little game more fun." she said as they walked out of the café together.

 

He watched as she and her friend made their way out of the small shop, his two friends watched as well as her light brown hair bounced off her shoulders.

"Si amigo, she is a pretty one." Antonio said.

"Ja, I agree. Although I'd be a bit weary, that looks like Elizaveta with her." Gilbert added.

"Nah, you're seeing things Gil." Antonio said, "Ever since she hit you with that pan, you swear she's around every corner."

"I have to agree with him on this one Gil." he smiled.

"Monsieur." a quiet voice said beside him.

He turned around to see the small barista handing him a napkin, he took the paper from her as she smiled and walked away.

"See boys," he said, smiling and opening the napkin, "The man of love, knows how to get the ladies."

He opened it up and read her note. Antonio and Gilbert busted out in laughter after seeing the first letters. He sat there dumbfounded as he read it again and again. She was trickier than he thought.

'You want a number, find another chic, this one knows this game.'

He was awestruck as well with her, her soft skin against his hand sent such a warm, invigorating sensation through him that he almost needed to touch her again. He wasn't letting her slip away that fast or easy. He'd just have to work to get her.


	3. *3*

Elizaveta threw her head back in laughter, "You are awful, no wonder I love you."

Brie had told her of the little encounter with the Frenchman and what she had done to evade him, she was quite proud of herself.

"I know; I am one of a kind." she said.

"Oh lord, what do men think?" Eliza said wiping her eyes.

"Well they're thinking, just not with the right head." Brie stated.

"Brie!" Eliza shouted, covering her mouth.

Brie laughed at her friend's reacting. It wasn't hard to fluster the woman or her boyfriend, they were much like Matt. Her sweet friend that smelled of maple syrup came to her thoughts, his kind smile and stunning eyes, Alfred came up as well. His bouncy energy, his love of fast food, and his nonstop ranting as she beat him at a game.

"Homesick?" Eliza asked.

"Huh?" Brie said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Asked if you were homesick. You get that far off stare when you think of those two boys." She replied.

"Oh, yeah I am. I do miss them. Should call them and see how they are." Brie said grabbing her bag.

"Leaving so soon, it's only five." Eliza pouted at her.

"You know I have to write up that story plus finish the article. Besides I know Roddy misses you." She smiled at her.

"He hates when you call him that." Eliza said gathering her things.

"Only because you call him that in bed." Brie explained as she quickly walked away.

"You weren't to hear any of that!" Eliza chased after her.

"Oh Roddy, yes like that, right there, more!" Brie moaned out as she ran from her.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Eliza yelled after her, giggling after a laughing Brie.

 

Brie settled down in her white love seat, the gentle breeze calming her skin as she typed on her laptop. Writing was always Brie's passion, of knights and princesses, heroines saving the day, love around every corner. It was her world, yet she never really lived it. Once her boyfriend's found out about her, they hightailed it out, saying it was too much for them. Not that she really cared.

A small bing caught her attention as the little blue cloud popped up. Smiling she opened the tab to be greeted with a bear nose.

"Kuma, no. Down." She heard Matt tell his sweet pet.

"Bonsoir Mathieu." She said.

"Bonsoir to you as well." He smiled at her, "How's Paris treating you, pretty as I said it was eh?"

"But of course, you haven't steered me wrong." Brie smiled, "It is gorgeous here, wish you could've come along. You are just as much French as I am."

"Un peu." He said holding his fingers together. "How's the new story?"

"Quite well, a little adjustment here and there and things should fall into place. Hopefully by the end of the month I'll send it to Marline and we'll have it looked at and then hopefully have it published." she told him.

"That's excellent Brie! I'm happy for you. What's this one about?" he asked.

Brie gave him a wide grin as she went on explaining about the novel in work of a young woman whom travels the world to find what seems to be missing from her. How the girl sees beautiful lands and people and realizes that there is more to the world than she had ever seen. Gaining multiple friendships and loves throughout her adventure.

"I really can't wait to read it Brie, it sounds amazing." Matt exclaimed in his quiet tone.

"I'll send you the first official copy of it." she told him.

"Aw, you don't have to do that sweetie." he said, waving his hands in front of the camera.

"Dude! Is that Brie?" a loud voice shattered the quiet of the moment.

In a flash, Matt was shoved to the side and there before her was Alfred. His bright blue eyes wide in excitement at her.

"Brie! Dude, haven't seen you in ages. What's up, how've you been, what's going on?" he bombarded her.

"Alfred, I was talking to Brie first." Matt politely noted to the hyper man.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how is it there." He ignored Matt.

Brie laughed at him, "It's wonderful out here Alfie." She saw the small dusting of pink grace his cheeks, he always blushed when she called him that.

"Oh, that's good." he said rubbing the back of his head, "Oh did you find anything?"

Matt popped up as well and looked at her, nodding his head in agreement.

Brie sighed heavily, "No sadly, but I still have a lot of France to explore yet before finding any answers."

"Any more burns?" Matt asked quietly.

Brie quickly pulled her phone out and sent the picture to him, "Once it gets to you, you'll understand."

The chime rang out, Matt and Alfred looked at the picture, their mouths hanging open. "This is a whole new ouch, dude."

"You ok maple?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, the majority of it had gone away. Small scratches and soreness of the usual. Fades away like usual just to appear the next morning." She told them.

"Hopefully you can find answers there Brie, you really deserve them." Matt said, his soft eyes never leaving hers.

"How much did you get out of your parents before the accident?" Alfred asked, Matthew smacked his shoulder.

"Seriously?" Matt scolded.

Brie's heart sank a little. Her parents were quite distant with her, between their businesses and her nightmare, they just seemed to not want to be near her. She had asked multiple times about the trip but was never given a clear statement, just that it happened in Paris. Sadly, her parents were involved in a fatal car accident a month before her move, she had nowhere else to turn for the past.

"It's alright boys and to answer you, the same as usual. Extremely little." she replied to them.

"You know we're both here no matter what." Matt said.

"Yeah, if you ever need anything Brie, any time or day, just call us." Alfred added.

Brie smiled at them, "I know boys, you've always been there for me. And I'm truly thankful for you both."

They smiled at her, how she wished she could have a hug from them once more. Just that comfort would ease her troubled mind.

"Need a hug eh?" Matt asked.

"Can tell huh?" she replied.

"We've always been able to tell when you needed one." Alfred said, "We'd wrap you up in one if we could. Virtual will have to work for now."

Brie giggled at the two boys, holding her hands out to them. They did the same, laughing at their goofiness with each other.

"We love you Brie." They both said.

"I love you too boys." she replied. "You have to get going huh? Have that meeting for your company?"

"Yeah, we don't want to but it's life." Alfred said to her.

Brie nodded, "I understand boys, I should finish the rest of my work as well."

"As we said, you ever need anything, we're here." Matt said once more.

"I know boys, thank you. Take care, love you both." she said waving at the screen.

"Love you too." they replied and waved.

The screen went back to its blinding white page, her story staring at her once more. Brie sighed, setting the laptop down on the small table. Her mind wandered in her thoughts; a part of her wondered if she'd ever find the relief she searched for, if there was ever solace from the nightmare, and the man that resided in her nightmare, did he really exist?

Brie made her way to the small window overlooking the illuminated city, she leaned up against the frame and watched as people walked past her terrace, enjoying the gentle night. The scent of rain filled her small apartment, she relaxed as the distant sound of thunder filled the night. She always did enjoy thunderstorms, somehow they were soothing to her.

The scent of red wine and roses caught her off guard, something about that combination made her body full of comfort and warmth. Glancing around, she tried to see what caused the sweet aroma. Hey amber eyes darted back and forth to all the windows and cars that laid before her, nothing seemed to stand out until a window across the street lit to life. She saw someone walking around as the night breeze lifted the curtains. Brie leaned out more to see better, they turned around and walked to their window as well. Realization slapped her as she noticed who it was, it was the Frenchman from earlier. His tight red shirt contoured his torso ever so perfectly as his blonde locks lightly lifted off his shoulders as he took in the night air.

'Don't worry, we will gain back what is ours, ma fleur. This war will be over soon.'

A voice rang out in her head, it frightened yet calmed her. The man made his way back into the room, going dark once more. Was all of that because of him?

Brie shook her head, trying to figure out everything that had happened. She quickly saved her work and shut everything down, hoping that a night's sleep would ease her mind before the nightmare came.


	4. *4*

"It's been two days Brie, nothing else come up?" Eliza asked over the phone.

"Non," Brie replied, "Just that night with the voice. Nightmare is still the same. Only time I ever hear that voice is when I smell that scent."

"It is quite interesting. One could say haunting really." Roderich chimed in.

"You aren't wrong there, Roderich." Brie said, glancing over the newspaper.

Another string of murders had taken place outside of the French boarder, Brie shook her head at the distressing news. It seemed that no matter where she went in the world, evil wouldn't be far behind.

The comforting scent wafted in the air around her, her head shot around trying to find the source.

"I have to get going guys, I'll talk to you later." she said as she set the newspaper down.

"All right, take it easy Brie." Eliza said as the line went silent.

The scent lingered in the air as she gave the small café a glance over, nothing seemed out of the ordinary nor had changed. It was the same as the other day with Elizaveta. Just as it came into the shop, it faded just as fast. The sweet aroma was replaced by the delicious coffee and food of the shop. Brie sighed as she picked the paper up again, her thoughts running on the scent that was starting to haunt her like the nightmare.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Funny to find you here again." someone said taking the seat next to her.

Brie's head shot up to be greeted by the Frenchman from the other day as he smiled at her.

"You don't give up, do you?" she asked him, laying the paper down.

"Oui I do, but there is something about you that makes me want to know you more." he said as the barista placed his coffee in front of him.

"And I think there is something about you that wants me to avoid you at all cost." she stated.

"Oh now, don't be that way." he said quietly, "I am not a bad man. Just curious that is all. Especially of a foreign woman."

Brie shot him a glance, he smiled at her, "Américain, non?"

"Plus de Canadien." she said, "But live in America, yes."

"Ah so there is where the French comes from." he said.

"Oui, now I bid you adieu." she said as she grabbed her stuff and went out the door.

Brie couldn't believe the man, his determination to get with her. It truly boiled her blood.

"Oh ma Cherie, you really don't mean that, non?" he said as he grabbed her arm.

Brie turned to look at the stubborn Frenchman, "Oui, I do."

"Come now, let me prove it to you." he practically begged her.

She just stood there, this wasn't like most of the guys that pursued her in the US, but most found her intimidating after dealing with her for a little. Even if they made it that far, the nightmare chased them away.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Let's hear it."

He lit up like a firework, "Très bien! My proposition to you is that in one week, I will do what I can to woo you to me."

"And if you fail?" she asked.

"I will leave you be." he said.

Brie stood there and thought about it for a moment, "Alright, but let me add this. You have one chance a day to 'woo' me. If it fails, you leave me alone for the day. D'accord?"

"Oui, d'accord." he replied.

Brie sighed, wondering what she got herself into with this man, "Bon, now this challenge will start tomorrow, since Lundi starts the week. I'll be here around midi and then you can start."

"Perfect. I shall see you then." he said, "Oh, ma fleur, I never got your name."

Brie sighed, "Brie Roux."

"Brie," he practically purred her name, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

As she watched him walk away, Brie wrapper her brain on the deal she had just made with the strange Frenchman. She normally would've just told him to shove off but he did intrigue her in, something about him drew her near and she was quite curious of him.

 

Francis smiled as he walked toward the small apartment he called home. She rolled through his mind constantly. Her light brown hair, those amber like eyes, her petite yet curvy frame, the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla lifting from her skin, and that sharp tongue and attitude was just the frosting on the cake. How he wanted to know more of her and see what makes her the little viper that she was.

The tone of his phone brought him back to the Paris streets, "Bonjour."

"Konichiwa Francis." the quiet voice on the other line spoke.

"Ah Kiku, what brings you to call moi on such a lovely day?" Francis asked.

"Have you heard from Sensei?" he asked, a worried tone laid within his voice.

"Non," Francis replied, "Have you tried Ivan? He might know. I haven't seen Yao since the last meeting."

Kiku was silent on the other end. A small chill ran up Francis's spine, something seemed to bother the small Japanese man and it was slowly getting to him.

"What is the matter Kiku?" Francis asked.

"Mei last saw him and to her observation, it had seemed like the past had visited him." Kiku replied.

Francis stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk as Kiku's words buzzed in his head, "Are you positively sure?"

"Hai, we are." Kiku stated, "I called Ivan as well to see if it was just us overthinking but according to Toris, he's been out of the country for a little while now. Toris said Ivan seemed the same as Yao."

Francis listened intently as Kiku told him what he knew, his heart sinking lower and lower into his gut. How he prayed that the past would leave him alone this time, he didn't need it again.

"Anyone else experiencing it?" Francis practically demanded.

"No, not that I am aware of. I already called Ludwig, Feliciano, Leon, Arthur, Alfred, Jett, and Michelle. I'm keeping my eyes open for anything on my end, it would be wise for you to do the same." Kiku explained.

"Don't worry, I will on my end as well. I'll call Mathieu, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Antonio, and Roderich up as well." Francis stated.

"Alright. Keep your eyes open. I will let you know if anything else comes up." Kiku said letting the line go silent.

Francis stood there letting all that he heard sink in fully and prayed.

"God, please don't let her be alive once again." he whispered to the cloud covered sky, "I can't watch her die again."


	5. *5*

"Why am I doing this?" Brie thought to herself as she finished her papers and made her way to the café once more.

She still couldn't believe she made that deal with him. It wasn't like her in the first place to give in to someone of the likes of him. Entering the small café, she skimmed the area to see if she could see him.

"Bonjour." someone whispered behind her.

Brie turned to find Francis smiling down at her, "My, we dressed our best today, non?"

Dressed her best? All she wore was a basic light blue blouse, black jeans, and her favorite heels, how was she fancy? But looking at him, she felt underdressed.

"I could say you are overdressed." she poked at him.

Francis had tan dress pants on along with a matching jacket, a blue button up laid underneath it, the collar slightly open. He held his hand out to her, a single rose laid within his fingers as he smiled at her.

"I am dressed for I have an important meeting to attend to. But first, you." he smiled.

"You are a strange one." she said taking the rose and his hand.

Brie tried to resist smelling the beautiful red rose but temptation won her. The sweet aroma filled her with comfort as she walked beside the strange man.

"Belle, non?" he asked as he pulled her out to the street.

"Oui, it is." she agreed. "Alright then, what is your big plan to 'woo' me?"

Francis smiled as they walked, "Well, part of it worked."

Brie looked up at the man, her brow furrowed in curiosity as he chuckled at her, "Your nose has not left my little gift."

Brie stopped for a second only to realize he was right, not once did she lower the flower from her face, nor take her eyes away from it. His fingers were entwined with hers, guiding her through the street as her mind was lost in the world of her thoughts.

She pulled her hand away from his, trying to force herself back to reality, "Ok, I'll give you this little moment. What else?"

"I was just thinking a gentle walk through the streets of Paris, mingling with the world and getting to know one another." he said.

Brie looked him over once more, she was thankful that Alfred taught her some basic military techniques to see dangers around her. With a light sigh, she followed him.

"Alright, what do you want to know and how much time do you have? Since you said you have a meeting to attend." she asked.

"An hour till I have to be there and why not the basics." he told her, "So far I know your name and that you are American and Canadian. So what else hides within you, petite souris? What brings you to France, what do you do here besides sit at the café reading, the good stuff."

Brie chuckled at him, "Alright. I may be a foreigner to you yet French is very simple for me and I enjoy it immensely. My family is of a high end business and traveled many parts of the world and of all the stops, Paris was number one for them. I came to France for my own love of the country and the desire to find myself here as well. As of now I work for a small journal company for basic news articles but my main line is writing itself. I have three books to my name and another soon to add. I also lend my voice for television and commercials as a small income and for fun as well. And for your information there is nothing with reading a book and getting lost in the world that lives within those pages."

"I never said there was." he pointed out, "I myself enjoy reading here and there to pass the time. So you are an author and a voice actress? Very interesting. You are a first on my list. Have I heard you or read your work?"

"Have you read The Clock Hands Turn?" she asked.

"Oui I did, it was a fantastic story." he said.

"Merci beaucoup." Brie smiled.

Francis stopped for a moment as her words hit him, "Wait! You are Skylark?"

"Oui." she answered.

"Oh Mon Dieu, really? That story was magnifique!" he exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it. Took me a long time to write it out, but definitely worth it." she said.

"What else have you written?" he questioned like a child learning of Santa.

"Well, Gone and Guardians of the Gate are the only ones out besides Clock, I'm working on another as we speak. Hope to have it out in the next couple of months." Brie told him, thinking of her works.

"Looks I'll be stopping at the bookstore later." he said looking down at her.

"Nothing wrong with that." Brie smiled. "So what do you do?"

"I do own a small restaurant for my own pleasure and run it as well, but I mostly deal with diplomatic situations for France. So pretty much I work alongside the President and Prime Minister." he replied.

"Ah, serious businessman then." Brie poked at him.

"Oui, that I am. Really not ready to deal with all the others there. Gets quite vicious in there." he stated.

"The world of politics, non?" she joked at him.

"That it is." he said, glancing around. "Ah, look at that beautiful sight."

Brie looked up to see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, it truly was a breathtaking sight. She still had yet to venture onto the beautiful piece of history and see all of Paris like many have before her.

A small bell rang out in the distance, stating the hour of the day, "Ah the hour is done and I am at my destination."

Brie's head snapped back to Francis, looking over at the Military Academy next them.

"The meeting is in here, another beautiful historic spot as well." he said admiring the building.

"Military?" she pondered in her head, he didn't seem very militia but looks could be deceiving.

"So, with this short time together, have I gained a point in your chart?" he joked.

She looked up at him, and the world went silent for just a second. His eyes looked into hers, those eyes. They were almost, no they were like his. That deep cerulean that she had fallen for as a young child and adult. How they took her breath away as he looked at her.

A small whistle broke her thoughts, "Are you there Brie?"

"Oh, oui I am and for your question, yes it has." she said shaking her head, "However you need six more to make it all count, just to fully 'woo' me."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow, the café or your place?" he asked, taking her hand once more.

Warmth ran through her body, her mind going fuzzy and an inner peace seemed to lull her very soul, "Mine."

"Alright, then I will see you at your place tomorrow then." he said, waiting on her.

"Oh right." she said as she jotted down her address and handed it to him.

"Merci! Have a beautiful day, petite souris." he said as he kissed her hand and made his way to the large academy.

Brie gave a small wave as he walked away, her mind was lost in everything that had happened. No man had ever gotten to her like he did and no one has ever gotten her to open like that as well. But of all were his eyes, it was as if his eyes came straight out of her dreams and slapped themselves on the man attempting to woo her. What bothered her most about the whole thing, was that it was working.


	6. *6*

The flames licked her body once more, her agonizing screams filled the air along with his sorrowful sobs. Hell itself had enveloped her into its personal clutches. Then, the world changed suddenly.

Rain poured down on her elegant body as she stared down at the wooden boards, a crowd once more screamed for her death, demanding her head. Children's sobs pierced the gray skies as she looked at the two beautiful before her. Her tears fell as fast as the raid.

'Please!' she begged, 'They're just children, they're innocent!'

Her cries went on deaf ears as they continued their chants. Her eyes roamed for her husband but the blood before her was enough proof of where he was. She looked around the once beautiful spot and her eyes landed on his, her sweet lover. His cerulean eyes looked sorrowfully into hers, knowing they both shared the same fate. The roar of the crowd around her grew louder as a snap filled the air. Time seemed to have stayed still as she looked into those eyes, she gave a weak smile and said those adoring words once more as the sharp, cold metal met her neck.

Brie bolted right up out of her bed, tears streaming down her face as a panicked scream escaped her lips. She clutched her knees to her chest, as her tears fell. What on earth was that dream?

Quickly grabbing her phone, she rang up Eliza.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice answered.

"Roddy." Brie sobbed out.

"Brie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Please, I need you both here. It was bad, really bad." she cried.

"Elizaveta, wake up, Brie's a mess, we need to get over there now." Brie heard him wake the Hungarian. "We'll be right over ok?"

Her whole body was trembling, every inch of her was aching and burning. This new nightmare shook her to the core, it felt as real as the burning. She could still hear the people screaming for her death, her heart ached for the children that cried to her. She prayed that they were spared and not met with the same fate as her. Her body was wracked with sobs once more. Her emotions all over the place, all she wanted was relief from this hell, but it seemed to just dragger down farther into the inferno.

She heard her door swing open as Eliza and Roderich came into her flat in a rush, she hadn't moved from her bed as another sob shook her.

"Sweetie," she felt Eliza sit beside her, "It's ok. We're here, you're safe. It's all over."

"Ja, we're here." Roderich rubbed her back.

Brie flinched away from his hand as it rubbed a burn, "Roderich!" Eliza scolded.

"It's fine." Brie uttered out, "I wasn't expecting it."

Roderich's hand moved to rub her shoulder and neck as Eliza rubber her arm and side. Brie's mind ran wild with questions as flashes of the nightmare plagued her. Pain stung at her neck as he tried to relax her.

"Bad burn?" Eliza asked.

"Didn't feel right for a burn. Maybe like the one on my back the other day." Brie said, looking at Roderich.

His face was full of confusion and worry as he stared at his hand, "Roderich, what's the matter?"

His eyes darted to her pillow and his hand, his expression never changing. Brie started to worry as his silence continued.

"Roderich, what's wrong?" Eliza questioned.

Brie followed his eyes and saw the small stain of red upon his nimble fingers, whipping her head to her pillow only to be greeted with a blood stain on the pillow as well.

"Kedves Isten." Eliza whispered in her tongue.

"All your doors and windows locked?" he asked as he got up and looked at the windows.

The nightmare flashed more and more before her eyes, she heard the snap and the drop of the blade as she stared at the blood.

"Brie?" he snapped.

"It's the nightmare." she whispered.

"Roderich, there's no way it was a burglar or anyone. They would've done much worse." Eliza told him as she went next to him.

"It's the nightmare." Brie said louder.

"Brie did you hurt yourself before bed and not realize it?" Eliza asked.

"It's best to check everything than to just assume it's something else." Roderich argued with Eliza.

It's the damn nightmare!" Brie shouted as tears poured from her eyes, "It was a guillotine. It was a guillotine this time."

"What?" they both said.

Brie dropped down to her knees, her hands covering the cut that laid upon her neck, "It changed."

They all sat in her kitchen, letting her nightmare sink in. "Sounds like the French Revolution." Roderich finally spoke up.

"Quoi?" Brie asked.

"Roderich, what do you mean?" Eliza questioned.

"Well think about it," he began, "It all started when you came here as a little girl. And the dream you had was of you burning at the stake correct? Now with the French history if I'm correct, one of the methods of executions was burning at the stake during the Hundred Years War. Now since you've been here for a little bit you've developed a new dream, this one involving a guillotine. That method of execution was during the French Revolution. What if you are reliving history?"

"Reliving history?" Brie shook her head, trying to understand him, "How can that be and why me?"

"That's a bit out there, don't you think Roderich?" Eliza said to him, Brie noticed caution in her voice as well.

"I'm just saying. Maybe it's something you need to look out for." He added.

"How so?" Brie asked.

"They were both wars with France. Both etching themselves in history. Maybe it's trying to make sure history doesn't repeat." He replied handing her a cup of tea.

"Then if that's the case I might as well prepare myself for another raging nightmare again. Why not throw the world wars in there for spice?" Brie said throwing her hands in the air.

"He's just guessing, none of us really know what's going on, just that it's affecting you." Eliza stated as she touched her shoulder.

"Yeah, well whatever it is and its reasons, I wish it'd leave me the hell alone." Brie said sinking back into her chair.

Roderich sighed, walking over to her he pulled her into a tight hug, "You'll find your answers. Patience is key, my dear."

"But my sanity is limited." She sighed against his chest.

The world still felt full to Brie as Eliza and Roderich were moving to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Eliza asked.

"We have no issue doing so." Roderich added.

"Non you two, I'm fine, je suis bien." She reassured them, "I'll work on my book and take it easy today. No worries. If anything comes up, I'll call."

"You better." Eliza spoke as Roderich laughed at her small threat and closed the door behind them.

Brie stood there, waiting and wanting answers that she fully believed she'd never receive. A heavy sigh left her chest as she grabbed her laptop and began her work at the table. How she wished she could be her character and live the life she did, carefree and no nightmares. A life Brie really never knew.

A sharp knock echoes her flat drawing her attention to the door.

"What on earth?" She muttered to herself.

Two hours had passed since the two of them left, so what fool was at her door now. She made her way to the white pristine door ad looked out the peephole.

Brie gasped as she finally remembered, "Merde."

Opening the door, Francis stood there smiling down to her, "Bonjour."

"Salut Francis. Désolé, I completely forgot about today to be honest." She said letting the man in.

Looking down at herself, she realized how much of a mess she was. Not how she normally planned to look for company of any sort.

"Are you alright, ma fleur?" He asked.

"Oui, ça va." She reassured him.

"You sure, you look frazzled?" He said, his knuckles caressing her cheek, "If I were to guess, those are tear stains upon those rosy cheeks. Mademoiselle, are you sure you are ok?"

"Did you really go from buddy-buddy to concern monsieur in a flash?" She pondered aloud.

"Oui I did." He said, "Now, what is the matter?"

The children's cries, the roar of the crowd, the snap of the blade, and the stains of blood all flashed before her once more, "It was a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less."


	7. *7*

He was sitting at her table, his look unamused on his face with her answer. Brie didn't know what else to say to the man; she didn't know him well enough to drop that bomb on him but it could chase him away and she wouldn't have to worry about this little game.

"Tu as l'air sérieux." she spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't fully believe you." he said, not moving or batting an eye, "Your mouth say one thing yet your eyes say another. So I'll ask again, what is wrong?"

Brie stared at him, he reminded her of Matt when she wouldn't give a direct answer. "It's too much of a hassle to involve you in, so don't worry about it."

"Is someone harassing you? Attempt to hurt you? Do you feel safe here or just walking the street?" he bombarded at her.

"As I said it isn't your concern and not your hassle, it's mine. Leave it at that." she said turning away from the man.

His fingers wrapped around her arm, anger coursed through her veins. How dare he grab her like that. Just as she was going to speak, her hair was lifted from her neck.

"Mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?" He practically demanded.

Brie just stood there, unsure of how to explain her phenomenon to him, a stranger still in her case. She could barely explain it herself.

"I caught myself with the cupboard last night. Don't worry over that. I'm quite a klutz." she lied.

Maybe it was best to keep him away from the nightmare for now, "And the nightmare is my parent's accident. It still hurts."

Next she knew, her face was pressed against his solid chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively and comforting, one hand petting her hair as the other rubbed her back. Brie was taken aback by his actions yet it felt good.

"Je suis désolé, ma petit souris." he whispered against her hair, "The passing of loved ones is always hard. I know how it is. I'm so sorry.

She just stood there as he held her, her mind was a mix of questions and emotions, unsure of how to let them out. Her throat began to grow tight, her eyes burned slightly, and her breath shook. No, she refused to cry on him, she refused to cry period, not over people she barely knew about in those last couple of years. She didn't realize that her hands had clutched his shirt in a death grip, her body having slight quivers as she held everything back.

"There's no reason for you to be so strong Brie, let it go." he whispered to her.

Those words echoed in her head as she pulled him closer and buried her face into his chest, the nightmares flashed before her eyes once more and she saw him again. His eyes giving her the only amount of hope and love that she could ever need. The salty droplets fell down her cheeks and landed on his pristine white shirt, her breath became more ragged as she let the tears fall, Francis began to rock her back and forth as she cried on his chest.

She sniffled against her crying and the warm comforting scent once again filled her. It donned on her, it was him. That red rose and wine smell was him the whole time, how she just wanted to bury herself into that luxurious scent and never leave it.

"Do I smell good?" he chuckled.

"Shut it." she replied, her face never leaving his chest.

"Ah petite souris, as much as I'd love to hold you all day, which I do plan to do one of these days for this challenge, but I have to woo you today." he said as he continued to rock her.

Brie gave a defeated sigh and pulled away from Francis, "You're right. Désolé."

"For what?" he asked.

"For staining and wrinkling your shirt, for being a damn mess this morning, and forgetting about today." she mumbled out.

"There's no need to be sorry, I told you to let out. It's not good for you to keep it in like that." he said as he walked to her kitchen.

"What are you doing Francis?" she asked.

"As I said, I'm wooing you." he said looking in her fridge, "I thought of taking you out but after that I think it is best to just let you relax at home and not stress yourself."

She watched him as he gracefully moved around her kitchen, grabbing pots and pans, vegetables and more. Brie was quite awed with him, he never uttered a word as he went straight to work in the small kitchen. It wasn't long until the little flat smelled like a five-star restaurant.

"A French traditional, voila!" he said setting the bowl before her.

Brie looked at the dish, it didn't look familiar in any way from what she could remember but it did look and smell good.

"What is it?" Brie asked.

Francis chuckled, "I don't how the west does it but here in France, this is how onion soup is made here."

Wait, French onion soup? It was one of her favorite school meals, but it never looked like this. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the spoon and took a small bite.

"Mon dieu, this is amazing!" She exclaimed as the cheese practically melted in her mouth and the onions exploded with flavor.

"Bon, non?" Francis asked as she devoured the bowl.

"Oui, délicieux." Brie said pushing aside the now empty bowl.

"I thought you said you owned a restaurant, not cooked in it?" She asked, watching as he enjoyed his work as well.

"I do, time to time I am behind the stove, bringing smiles and full bellies." He said pointing his spoon at her.

Brie smiled at him. She felt like she ate for a week with just that little bit. It was like eating Mattie's pancakes and Alfred's burgers. No one used to get close to filling her up like those two, now she could add Francis to that list. She realized the smile that grew upon her face, he was really getting to her and she was failing her own challenge.

"Lost in that little whimsical world of yours?" Francis asked, breaking her I her world.

"Not really, just seeing what else you may have up your sleeve." She stated.

"Oh I did have a good day planned but as I now I think I'll leave that for tomorrow. As of now I have a better idea." He said as he took her dirty dishes and began to wash them, "Why don't you find a book and go in on the sofa for a moment, I'll be right there once I finish this up."

Brie didn't know what he was thinking, but didn't argue with him. She grabbed one of her favorite French novels and plopped herself on the white cushions.

"You didn't say what you were doing Francis?" She said from her spot.

She heard him chuckle as the water stopped running, "That's because I did not say."

A moment later he sat down beside her taking the book from her hands.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Still enjoying children's books?" He poked at her.

Brie sighed, "It's an easy French story for me, alright. You still haven't explained yourself."

"Can't you tell?" He said. "Don't tell me maman and papa didn't read you to bed?"

Brie's heart shrank a little, she really couldn't remember them reading to her when she was young, they were more preoccupied with business and finding a cure for the nightmare.

"Oh merde, désolé Brie." He said collecting himself.

"Non, non it's fine. I just don't remember much of my childhood." She assured him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She said smiling at him, "So what do you want me to do?"

Francis gave a small smile as he lifted his right arm up to her, she just sat there staring at him.

"I don't bite, Brie, come now." He laughed at her.

"You're still a stranger mostly, how do I know that?" She said.

"By now a stranger would've left or made more of a move, I have not done either." Francis stated.

He had a point. Cautiously she placed herself against him, her head gently laying on his chest as her hands clutched her arms tightly.

"You can relax, ma petite souris." He said letting his arm lay across her shoulder and arm.

"I am." She stated, "and why do you keep calling me little mouse?"

Francis laughed, "You are small and cute like a little mouse. So it suits you. Why, do you not like it?"

"Not a mouse person and I do find it a little weird as well." she replied.

"Then what is your favorite little animal?" he asked.

"I'm a cat person." she said, "So are you going to read or what?"

Francis chuckled at her, "So pushy, petit chaton."

Brie sighed against him as he opened up the book and read the whimsical words in his beautiful native tongue. She was unsure of what to think of him at this time but for the moment, she was quite content with him being like this. She felt her body become more relaxed and her eyes became heavy, this time, she didn't fight the urge to sleep.

Not fifteen minutes into the book, Francis heard Brie's steady breathing and her body fully relaxed against him. Laying the book down, he stroked her brunette tresses from her face and watched her sleep.

"Ce qu'un ange." he whispered.

Carefully, he rose to his feet and gathered her in his arms. Gently taking her to her bedroom and laying her within its sheets. As he tucked her in, he placed a small kiss to her head, "Fais de beaux rêves."

Closing the door, he grabbed a pen and paper, writing her a sweet note to wake to. The tone of his phone went off as he finished.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Bonjour papa." a feminine voice rang out, bringing a smile to his face.

"Michelle," he replied to his young one he raised, "How are you?"

"Ok." she said quickly and quietly, not the tone he wanted to hear.

"What's the matter ma fille? Did something happen? Did a boy hurt you? I swear if any man-" he began.

"No, no! No, not that papa. I know better." she cut him off, "However, there is something I must tell you."

Francis was silent, her voice seemed far off and almost like a warning to him, "Alright, what is it?"

"I just got off the phone with Allister." she said.

He paused as he closed Brie's door, making sure it was locked. "Okay?"

"He saw William." she replied.

He stumbled backwards, William Wallace was now a part of the world. So now two past lives were before them.

"Papa?" Michelle called.

"Oui, I'm here." he reassured her, "Any others?"

"As of now the Asian nations thing Yao saw Wu and now it's a definite for Allister." she replied.

"And Ivan?"

"Two guesses from Natalia, either Anastasia or Rasputin. They are hoping it's Ana but with how he's acting they think it's him." she finished.

"Mon Dieu." he rubbed his face as he made his way out of her building. "Ok, I'll keep track of everything on my end. For now, nothing has come up, call your brother and let him know as well."

"Oui papa, I will. Je t'aime." she said.

"Je t'aime ma fille." He replied.

He stood there on the sidewalk wondering what he should do, praying she wasn't around at all, although life was known to screw with him here and there rough. Slowly his feet made their way to his favorite spot of his nation, the icon of France.

Sweat poured from her brow as the chants of death plagued her again as Brie bolted upright from her bed. They echoed in her head, as her body ached, and trembled from the nightmare. She looked around trying to gather herself from the moment, it donned on her that she was in her bedroom. Brie quickly jumped out of the bed and saw she was still clothed, her hands trembled as she touched her limbs, chest, and stomach. Those memories flooded in like a busted dam, how she wished she never met that bastard.

Making her way to the kitchen, she saw she was totally alone. The book laid on the arm of the chair, exactly where he must've stopped reading to her. Her kitchen was clean and nothing was out of place as she checked her hiding places for her valuables. Brie was still shaken from the nightmare, as she tried to process what all happened when she was alone with him. Her eyes saw a small piece of folded paper on her counter top; gently unfolding it, she smiled and relaxed at his words.

Not all flowers bloom when it is proper, they bloom when they are ready. Like a rose, they may have thorns, but everyone sees its beauty. You may be shy and have scars that some cannot see, yet you are still beautiful to me.

My dear Brie, please forgive my absence from your side. I wished to stay but thought that it was still soon for anything like that. I did not want to think that you were abandoned by me, I promise to see you tomorrow and do as I planned for today. If you ever need me for anything, and I mean anything, I am just a call away. XXX-XXX-XXXX.

Francis.

Her smile grew as she read it over and over again. He really wasn't like the other guys she had in her past. Brie walked to her window and saw the beautiful tower in the distance. Her fears with this game were there but not as strong as before. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she first thought. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her out.


	8. *8*

"Francis," Brie whined. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." he said, never removing his hands from her eyes.

Brie groaned in frustration. Ever since this morning he had rushed her around, never giving a hint of his plans. The smell of food caressed her nose as small chatter filled her ears.

"What are we doing Francis?!" She nearly shouted.

"Not so loud, you'll get us kicked out." He said finally stopping, "Are you ready?"

"Oui, I am." She replied.

He sighed behind her, his hands still covering her eyes, "I don't know, you didn't sound very convincing there."

"Francis!" She stomped her foot.

"Ok, ok. Don't take off my head." He said finally revealing the spot. "Ta-da"

Rubbing her eyes slightly, she was greeted to a small restaurant. People mingled with each other as they spoke quietly about the place around them.

Brie turned around to find a grinning Francis, "Un café?"

"And more." He said nodding his head to the other side.

Following the direction he gave, she saw what he meant and her eyes lit up as a small gasp escaped her.

There before her was a bookstore and beside that was a small art museum. Books galore stared at her, beckoned to be touched and read as the magnificent artwork was displayed for all to marvel at its wonder of the modern world. She was literally taken aback with this action of his, he found all of her loves in one place.

"I thought you would like this place." He said standing beside her, "I wanted you to hurry due to its short hours. Now we can relax. So go."

"Quoi?" She asked, stunned at his abruptness.

"I'll get us something to eat, while I do that you can gather as many books as you please and read till you drop. Unless you want to take them home and do so, then we can walk the halls and admire the art." He said smiling at her.

She was blown away by this. Not wasting a minute, she took off for the shop, letting her fingers touch the bare spines of each one. Awaiting the ones that called out to her, begging to be explored. Wandering each spot, she finally found herself being drawn to a spot, the more she went closer the more she heard small whisper. Her fingers landed on one book, and the whispers were silent. Glancing down she found herself clutching a historical book, looking more carefully at it she realized it was the history of Jean D'Arc.

Brie had always wanted to dive into the depths of France's history, and the history of this young woman was one of the most valuable to France itself beside Napoleon. Glancing the row, she found more books of the history of the country and its people. She was determined to find out as much as possible now. She could hear Roderick's words from the day before, how she could be living history in her nightmare.

"Looks like you're on a mission, my dear." Someone had said to her.

Brie gave a small squeak as she jumped up from her spot. Seeing a gentle old lady before her

"Oh mon dieu, I didn't mean to frighten you." The woman said.

"Oh non, it's alright." Brie laughed lightly at herself, "I was lost in my world."

The old woman looked down at the books in Brie's arms, "Ah, beautiful Jean."

"Oui, I want to learn more of her and the others that helped make this nation it is." Brie said looking at the book.

The old woman's eyes scanned her, they graced the store and the restaurant before they stopped, Brie was curious at what she was looking at.

"My dear, you have history with you and within you." She said.

Brie raised a brow to her, "How do you mean?"

With a smile, the old woman waved her to follow and started towards a small door. Brie stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. Cautiously she followed the woman to be brought I to history itself. Clothes and furniture a covered the small room, ranging from the earliest of 1300's to present military. Paintings and artworks of all types covered the walls, instrument and tools and weapons as well. She was struck in awe with the room.

"Beautiful no?" She asked Brie.

"More than that." As she walked around her eyes landed on a book, next to it laid a sword. The whispers once more beckoning to her.

"It calls to you?" She asked.

Brie barely heard her as she moved toward the two items. They seemed so familiar to her, like she had touched them, held them, used them but never had she seen them before. Breaking her thought, she looked up to the portrait before her, her eyes widened. It was him.

"Madam?" she called out.

"Oui?" the old woman replied.

"Who's this?" Brie asked.

The old woman walked over to her, looking at where Brie's hand pointed, she smiled at her.

"My dear, do you believe that maybe the countries of the world can be people?" she asked Brie.

"That's impossible." Brie stated, shaking her head.

"And if it wasn't?" the woman pushed.

Brie looked at the old woman, wonder and curiosity crossed her mind. She wanted to believe that the woman was true but her mind was telling her she was bat shit crazy.

"My great grandfather and his father before him believed that the countries were people. Hiding among their countries to see how it was holding up. They really didn't have the power to rule it, just the monarchs or presidents and such for them. But they made sure that everything went alright." she explained to Brie, "That there my dear, is what they believed France looks like. A flamboyant man with a heart of gold for his country."

"I've never heard this theory before. I'll have to keep it in mind then." Brie said as she started to back away, heading to the café.

"They'll stop once you see who you really are?" she said as Brie opened the door.

"Pardon?" Brie stopped.

"The nightmares." the old woman said.

Brie turned around quickly to the point she saw spots before her eyes, the old woman that was there was gone and the artifacts she once admired were missing. She was staring at a broom closet, the moment she just experienced seemed like it was her imagination, a daydream at that, until she looked down at the books within her arms. There on top of the pile was the small book she saw in that daydream. Opening it ever so gently she saw that it was a small diary, stating the life of the Hundred Years War.

"Brie, where are you hiding?" Francis called to her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she made her way to the Frenchman and smiled.

"Have enough there? Or should I buy you the whole store?" he laughed at her.

"I wouldn't argue with the whole store, gives me more reason to lay in bed all day." Brie smiled at him.

Never giving Brie a moment, he grabbed them and quickly paid for them before she had a chance to protest. With the bag in hand, he held out his hand to her.

"So, food or art?" he asked.

Brie smiled and took his hand, "Art, then food."

 

Brie sighed as she became comfortable on Francis's soft couch. After two hours looking at the artworks and discussing some of them, they walked part of the market ways to gather things for dinner. Of course he refused to let her cook and made her watch, although she really couldn't complain. After the dish, he made her sit on his couch as he cleaned up.

"Am I to guess you are going to repeat yesterday to me?" Brie asked.

"Maybe." Was the response she received.

She sighed and adjusted herself once more. In all honesty, she was quite pleased with this challenge so far. He wasn't like most of the guys out there that she had dealt with, he seemed to be one of a kind.

"Salut, I'm here." He said entering the small room, "Now lift your legs, chaton."

"Pardon?" Brie stared at him.

"I will not do anything bad, just lift your legs so I can sit with you." He explained.

Brie glared at him, she really didn't know what to think at that moment. She scooted herself back and pulled her knees to her chest. Francis plopped down next to her grabbing a book from the small table and patted his lap.

"I won't bite," he said holding out his pinky, giving a small puppy face, "Pinky promise."

Reluctantly she took his pinky with hers and nodded. He smiled at her as he took her ankles and placed her legs on his lap.

"What the?" Brie uttered.

"What? No man ever rub your feet and legs as you read?" he chuckled.

Dear god, the more this man did the more she enjoyed and feared. Relaxing herself, she started reading the biography of Jean. She felt his hand lay upon her right shin, gently going up to her thigh.

"I'll not go any farther than here." He said, his hand resting on her lower thigh.

His hand traveled back to her shin and graced around her ankle and back up again. She couldn't believe this at all really; she wanted to say something, wanted to call a bluff on him, but there was nothing there and the sensation of his hand rubbing her legs was enough to silence any thought that came to mind.

Brie tried to read more of the story, but her eyes grew heavy with sleep as his fingers continued to dance upon her skin. Letting the book lay on her chest, she let the slumber take her, never thinking of the outcome that comes along with it.

The roar of the crowd, the snap of the rope, the burn of the blaze, the tears of her lover filled her mind and body as someone called out her name.

"Brie!" someone shouted, shaking her awake.

With a gasp, Brie bolted upright, clutching onto the body of who woke her.

"It's alright chaton, it's alright. I'm here, no need for tears." They soothed her.

Brie realized who was speaking to her as the day flooded her mind. Gathering herself, she saw she had clung onto Francis with a death grip.

"Désolé." She said to him, pulling away.

Francis's grip became tighter on her, "Non."

She couldn't fight him, she melted into his arms. His comforting scent filling her as his body became a shield against the nightmare that shook her.

As soon as his embrace began, it ended. He gently cupped her cheek and looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?" she asked.

She looked into those blue eyes, he was holding back something.

"Francis?" she pressured him.

"You were crying out for them not to hurt you." He stated, "I don't like to push but I'll ask again, is there someone trying to hurt you?"

Brie knew she tossed and turned in her sleep but call out? She definitely had to ask the boys and Eliza if she ever did.

"There is nothing wrong." She assured him, "Only a nightmare."

"There are reasons for nightmares to be like that Brie, so again, what's wrong?" he said once more.

Brie was fighting within her thoughts, to hide from him or tell him. She was slowly getting in too deep with him and if it continued she would lose him due to the nightmare.

"You want the truth?" she said. "Since I was a little girl, I've had the same nightmare where I die a vicious death. I've never had a reason or cause for it, just that every night I have the same dream over and over again. Not once have I had peace with it."

Francis just stared at her, his expression of worry turned to confusion. An emotion she had seem multiple times before, normally right before they left her. Francis looked down at the table for a moment, pulling his phone out. After a few seconds he stood up.

"One thing." He said.

"What?" Brie replied flatly, ready for him to bail.

"How many times have you awoken alone, no one there to comfort you?" he asked.

She just stared at him in her own confusion, "Too many to count, why?"

He made his way to his bedroom door as he replied, "It's against my better judgement but I believe you need at least one night for someone to comfort you after the nightmare."

Her heart jumped for joy and bottomed to her stomach all at once, he wasn't serious was he?

"I'll be back in a moment, I promise." He said looking at her.

Brie sat there in awe, he really was serious about this. She didn't know how to comprehend any of this. She looked at Francis, he paused for only a moment, his face of determination changed to pity. Her face must've been one hell of a sight; tears falling from puffy red eyes, her lip quivering, her body slightly trembling with the urge to cry.

In a flash he went from the door to right in front of her, his hands cupped her soaked cheeks, his thumbs wiped away the small tears that laid there. Brie looked at him and saw hurt within his eyes, he gently pulled her toward him as his lips lightly brushed against hers. Her mind became a blur with that motion and she pressed her lips to his. The world went silent. There was nothing there around them; there was no time, no location, no other living souls but them. She didn't remember wrapping her arms around his neck nor his arms pulling her closer as they held her tight, but the feeling was magical. As if she was waiting for this exact moment for centuries.

The need for air finally separated her from him. Her mind soared over cloud nine as the feeling of his kiss ran through her body.

"I will be back soon ma petit chaton, and tonight you will not wake alone."


	9. *9*

The morning light poured through the small window of Brie's flat. Her eyes fluttered open as the gentle breeze brushed her skin. Her skin ached lightly, the burns and sting of the blade once again painting her skin. With a tired sigh, Brie lifted herself from her bed, only to be brought back down to the mattress. Whipping her head around she found the source of the entrapment.

Francis's arms were wound around her middle as his face was buried into her back. His long hair fanned around him in a small mess of bed head. Confusion filled her at first until last night came back to her. He kept to his word and stayed with her all night and woke with her when the nightmares plagued her.

Gently moving to her back, she let her fingers glide through Francis's soft, golden tresses. He looked at total peace against her, she smiled as she continued to play with his hair. His hold never loosened or tightened against her, it was just perfect for her. She laid her hand upon his head and relaxed into her bed. His grip became loose as his one arm came around and searched for her hand. Once it had it, he motioned for her to continue to play with his hair.

"A little needy are we?" she giggled.

"It feels good." He stated.

Brie laughed at him as she twirled his hair between her fingers, "So what's on today's agenda?"

Francis lifted his head, looking hard at her, "First off, how are you this fine morning?"

Brie smiled at him, "Quite fine actually. Nightmare wasn't as long as usual. I must thank you for that."

"Well, the moment you began to toss and whimper, I woke you." He explained, "And for today, I thought we would go out of Paris and go to Deauville and enjoy the ocean, what do you think?"

"Really?" She said sitting up on her knees, "Are we really going to do that?"

"Oui, if you'd like?"

"Of course!" She jumped out if her bed and darted for her closet.

"Eager, non?" He chuckled at her.

"I haven't ventured out of Paris, it's exciting."

"You haven't? Well, looks like I need to change that."

Brie shook her head at him as she grabbed her suit and towel. "Put it all on now or wait till we are there?"

"C'est Juillet ma petit chaton, it's beautiful to wear out now." He said as she heard his keys, "I'll be right back. Getting my things."

"Oui, I'll meet you out then." She called back as she made her way to her bathroom.

A hot shower called her name as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked relaxed though and... Brie stared harder into the mirror. Checking her shoulders and back, her fingers gracing over her neck and arms; she pushed away from it and looked down at her legs. She was fine, perfectly fine, and it threw her off. She stared back at herself as everything registered in her head. For one in her life, there were no burns or cuts anywhere on her body.

 

"Come on, the water isn't that bad, chaton." Francis called out to Brie.

"Menteur!" She yelled, "If it's cold in Canada it's cold here."

Francis laughed at the stubborn woman. She was in such a rush to get here yet the moment he pulled in she denied to go any farther than placing herself in the sand and read.

"Please chaton? I promise to be good."

"Non."

"I'll carry you in the water if you don't come willingly."

"Is that a threat Francis?" She peered over her sunglasses at him.

"Maybe." He gave a childish grin.

"I don't know, I don't think it's right to threaten a girl you are trying to woo on the fourth date." She played at him.

She was really asking for him to drag her in. All he had to do was trick her in the waters, or at least coax her in.

"Oh Brie." He sang her name.

"Quoi?"

"Won't you please get in, just your feet? It's lonely without you out here."

"Then bring your blonde ass up here where it's dry and warm."

Damn, another quick shot from her. Oddly Marie entered his mind as Brie flipped back to her book.

One moment he was on the beach and the next he found himself sitting next to a wide grinning Marie. Her book in her lap, the summer breeze lifting her golden locks, the sweet smell of berries filled him once more.

"Come on Marie, be fair." He begged the royal.

"Non," she smiled at him, gently placing a kiss to his forehead. "Besides, where would the fun be if I gave in so soon?"

"Lost in thought?" Someone yelled at Francis.

The royal house was gone and he was back on the beach again with Brie. That was the third time that had happen to him now, all being Marie.

"I'm thinking."

"That's dangerous."

The little devil. He saw the smile that curved her plump lips and knew she was enjoying all of this.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice." He said getting out of the water and making his way to her.

"It would be best if you don't do anything you'll regret." She warned him as he sat in front of her.

Francis laid his hand upon her knees and stared into those amber eyes. He leaned in carefully, just inches away from her face. Her cheeks dusted themselves pink as his thumbs drew circles on the insides of her lower thighs and him getting closer to her.

He could feel her breath dance upon his lips and small stubble that graced his chin. It hitched as his lips almost grazed hers, as he thought she leaned forward, and he pulled back.

A whine of annoyance escaped the pout that was now there, oh how he wanted to kiss those cherub lips.

"You want a kiss?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Then come get it."

He sat back on his haunches and waited for her. She stared at him in disbelief, but took off her glasses and white beach dress, inching herself towards him. Her light purple bikini accented her body well, he could barely keep his eyes off her.

"Have you ever been told you look amazing in purple?"

"Just you now."

"Then they were all blind." He said moving back slightly as she was almost on top of him.

"You're being mean." She stated as he moved again from her.

"You want a kiss; you need to get in the water."

"But it's cold."

Francis leaned up to her ear, "Then I'll hold you. Your feet don't have to touch the bottom. Plus, in that hold, you'll have full access to moi."

He looked at her face, he saw her eyes dart between him and the water. Opening his arms up to her, he gave a quick kiss face to her.

"You promise to hang on?"

"But of course, chaton."

She shook her head, she seemed to be fighting with herself as a wicked grin crossed her face.

"Anyone tell you you're quite hairy?"

His mouth dropped open, "Am not!" Granted he had some on his chest and a happy trail to add, but it wasn't horrible. Sadiq had more than he did, hell even Ivan had more than him. Not that most people knew that.

"I swear I hear the wolves cry to the moon." She laughed.

"That's it, no more nice Frenchman." He said grabbing her and hoisting her over his shoulder.

She protested all the way to the waters, he knew she was joking but this had gotten quite fun with her.

"No! Please Francis, don't drop me in! I said I was sorry, that I was joking! Please, no, Francis!"

"I can't hear you." He said making his way in the water.

He walked in until it reached above his knees, she still didn't quiet down as she squirmed on his shoulder.

"You keep wiggling like that and I will drop you in."

Finally, she stopped, shivering against him. "Now, relax and wrap your arms around my neck."

She did as told, giving his neck a death grip, "Chaton, relax. I can't breathe."

"Désolé." She gasped.

"Just relax and place your legs in the water, ok? I won't let nothing bad happen to you."

His blue eyes met her amber ones, they searched him for his word and trust.

"What man had hurt her to trust so few." He thought.

"Just don't drop me." She said, finally inching her way down his shoulder.

"I promise."

He hooked his one arm under her buttocks and the other against the small of her back. As he said, he held her right there, tight against him and not in the water.

"See? I kept my word."

"For now."

"Why don't you trust me?" He blurted out.

She looked at him, those amber orbs full of mystery he wishes he could solve.

"Past." Was all she said.

Past. How that word boiled him at times. Past could mean anything in reality but with her tone, it wasn't good. At that moment he wanted to right every wrong she had been through.

"Then I'm changing that." He said, pulling her closer.

He didn't give her a moment to register what he said; pressing his lips to hers, he captured her in a deep kiss. He wanted her to forget her past or anything that hurt her. He wanted her to smile, to feel happiness, to be loved. She melted into him, pulling him closer. How he loved that feeling when she pulled him closer, like she needed him yet was comforted by him.

Finally breaking away, he stared into those half-lidded eyes. She looked at him in wonder and awe, he knew he had sent her mind on a twirl of emotions but her next words struck him.

"Why do you care so much for me?"

He stared blankly at her. He couldn't wrap his brain around that statement. How? How could he not. She was a puzzle in itself; her mind was like a labyrinth of wonder and awe, her body was sculpted by Jean Goujon himself, and her heart. In that moment both Marie and Jeanne flooded his mind. That sweet, pure, strong, innocent heart was combined with both of them.

"That is what a man is to do, care for the one that he adores."

Francis started to realize what Brie was doing to him. She was no longer the woman he wanted to capture in his usual, lustful fantasies. He was slowly falling for this woman; he didn't want to admit it but he was falling in love with her. As his heart danced with joy, his stomach dropped in fear.


	10. *10*

Her body was alive, humming in pleasure. His body covered hers like a blanket of warmth and love in her sweet home. How she missed this man, this country to be exact.

"Ronronner pour moi ma chérie." he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself deep within her.

"Oh mon dieu, France, plus s'il vous plait." she begged him, her fingers burying themselves in those golden locks.

"Avec plaisir." he nipped her neck.

That beautiful pleasure filled her to the brim as she finally climaxed to the highest peak of the world with the country in her arms.

The ringing of Brie's cell awoke her from the beautiful dream. She wanted to be able to see the man that pleasured her, not just feel him. Although the feeling was damn amazing for her, she wished she saw him.

"Bonjour?"

"About time you answered." Eliza scolded her, "I've called you three times already."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're you sleeping that hard or is your phone on silent?"

Brie looked at the clock and saw the hour, it was almost seven. No wonder Eliza was a...

"Brie, are you alright? Was the nightmare that bad again?"

Brie sat up in her bed, letting the dream roll through her once more as it all sunk in.

Small tears pooled at Brie's eyes, for once tears of joy, "Eliza, I didn't have the nightmare."

"Details?!" Eliza demanded as she met Brie at the Champ de Mars.

"I told you all I can remember on the phone." Brie laughed at the woman.

"Did you get off?" she asked her.

"Eliza!" Brie exclaimed, "And you say I'm dirty."

"Oh come now, don't tell me you didn't have one. With that little bit of vivid detail, you had to of."

Brie's cheeks grew hot as the green eyes bore into hers, "I knew it!"

"Not so loud."

"Find this man, seriously, find him."

"What for myself or you?"

"Hey now, I have Roderich. I don't need another to service me."

"You made your boyfriend sound like a sex slave there."

Eliza blushed at Brie's comment. A part of Brie did wonder if the German sex world really did exist like most said and if it traveled to Austria and Hungary, but she never pushed the subject.

"You are bad influence." Eliza said to her.

"I try."

"I do want to ask you something though." Eliza said adjusting herself on the bench. "For the last couple of days, you've been gone. Either for the afternoon or the whole day. What are you up to?"

There was no way to hide a secret like that from her, Brie smiled and blushed as Francis ran through her mind.

"Oh, it's a boy isn't it?"

"Oui."

"Tell me!"

Brie laughed at Eliza's eagerness to learn of him, "Well, he's tall-"

"Anyone over five foot five is tall to you." she giggled.

"Hey now, can I tell you about him or non?" she sighed.

"Go on, go on. I'll be quiet."

"As I was saying, he's tall. Built well, isn't over muscular but enough to show a little. Amazing blond hair that makes women jealous which is new for me, he also has a little bit of chest hair as well which that is also new for me. A true Frenchman inside and out, amazing chef and a gentleman at heart." Brie explained.

"Good god, you can find them. So, what do you think my next question is?"

"Oui. They are." Brie smiled at her.

An excited shrill came out of the woman, "Could it be him?"

"Je ne sais pas." Brie said, "It could me or it could not. But I'll say this, he does silence the nightmares away."

"Really?"

"Oui. I ended up falling asleep on him one day and had the beginning of it, he shook me awake and comforted me until I was calm. After that he made sure every time I fell asleep, he'd wake me if I had the nightmare."

Brie could almost feel Francis's warm embrace around her, how he just melted all the bad away.

"Does he know?" Eliza pulled Brie back to reality.

"The dream? Not fully-"

"Not that." Eliza said, her eyes telling her what she knew.

"Non."

"To be honest I'm amazed you are letting him in so fast after-"

"Enough Elizaveta! Just...enough." Brie snapped at her friend. "Désolé."

"No, I pushed."

"It came to mind once. Woke up in bed after he was there, it was almost like reliving it again."

"He didn't do anything?"

"Non."

Sexion D'Assaut's Désolé rang out in the quiet park, making both women jump.

"It's him." Brie lit up, seeing that Francis was calling her.

"Answer it." Eliza said pressing her chin into Brie's shoulder, hoping to hear the man she explained.

"Do you mind?" Brie pushed her back, "I don't do that to you or Roddy."

"Oh like hell-" Eliza's cell went off as well.

Brie laughed at the interruption and welcomed it as she answered her cell, "Bonjour."

"Bonjour, mon petit chaton. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" He replied.

"Très bien, I'm having a pretty good day. You?"

"Ah, even better that I hear your sweet voice. You done all your work?"

"Oui I am, finished before going out, pourquoi?"

Francis laughed lightly on the other end, "Non, non, chaton, nothing bad. I wanted to take you to see the sights that's all. Where are you?"

"I'm at Champ de Mars with my friend."

"Ah I see," he replied, she could see him smiling as he spoke, "Would you mind meeting me at the Academy then, it's be much simpler if you would since I'm here for meetings?"

"Oui, I can do that." Brie replied looking over to Eliza.

"Grande! I shall see you soon chaton."

"Frog, hurry the hell up. We're starting again." a sharp British accent cut Francis off.

"Oh Arthur, get your panties out of a bunch, or should I help you?" Brie heard Francis talking to the shrewd man.

"Bugger off."

"I have to go chérie, I'll see you soon." he said.

"I'll be on my way over. I'll be out front." she replied, making her way to Eliza.

"Au revoir chaton."

"Au revoir." she hung up as she heard Eliza mumble.

"Are they positive? It could be...yes I know Roderich, but maybe. Alright I know. I'll be home shortly then; you can tell me everything."

Brie was shocked at Eliza's behavior, she was normally calm and collective over things but whatever this was, shook the woman.

"I love you too. Bye." she said hanging up.

"Everything ok Eliza?" Brie asked.

"Yes, just work issues for Roderich." she waved Brie off.

"I know you both, are you sure?"

Eliza stared at her for a moment, Brie hated the silence with her, it always meant something bad. "Can you do Roderich and I a favor and stay indoors at night?"

Brie's eyes widened at the request, "What's going on?"

"You know of the killings outside of France?"

"Oui, I do."

"They believe they are targeting young women in your description along with a couple of others. He's worried that whomever is doing this is in Paris as we speak. There was a shooting not far from here and their targets, well..." Eliza trailed off.

"It's alright. I'll be safe." Brie assured her worried friend.

"You better." she said. "I have to go sweetie. Sorry it couldn't be longer."

"It's fine. I'll let you know I'm home and all." Brie assured her as she walked toward the military academy.

"Be safe Brie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Eliza called out.

Brie laughed at her, "You can't lose me that easily."

The steps were alive with cadets and soldiers making their way around the vast building, men and women of business passed by her as well. Brie felt small around the crowd, she never was a fan of the clutter of bodies in places, she was hoping Francis would hurry out and take her away from here. A cold sensation ran through her body, as if someone was staring at her, learning about her. The world around her started to become mute, her heart thudded into her ears, the chants and cries of her nightmares filled her mind. She wanted to escape the world, it was becoming too much for her.

"Brie?" a voice cut the deafening noise that resonated through her head.

Brie turned to the voice only to lose her footing and fall face first into a solid chest. A pair of strong arms lifted her back to her feet as they kept her close.

"Oh mon dieu, désolé." she said straightening herself to see who she crashed into.

"Are you alright, chaton?" they asked.

Only one person called her that. Brie's eyes widened as she finally saw Francis before her, but this wasn't his usual fancy get up. He was in the French Republic Guard uniform. His uniform was pressed and even on him, his white gloved hands grasped hers with ease as his eyes looked down in worry at her. The more she looked at him, the more she desired him.

"Brie?" he said cupping her cheek.

"What?" she finally muttered out.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

'Holy shit is he dreamy in that uniform.' she thought to herself.

"Oui, I'm fine. A little dizzy, that's all. The crowd became too much for me." she replied to him, trying to will away the heat that crept to her cheeks.

"You sure?"

"Yes Francis I am." she nodded, "So may I ask?"

He looked down at himself as her hand waved at his appearance, "Oh this, well there are times we all dress according to the country we represent and stand along with our soldiers, we do it more for royal families or presidents. Since it was a vast meeting dealing with multiple countries and their leaders, we all dressed in the guard uniform."

"Oh, so you all got fancy for the higher ups." she questioned.

"Basically." he said, offering her his arm for her to hold.

"Such a gentleman." she said wrapping her hand in his arm.

"I try to be." he said laughing, "As I said we all dress. Right there in the blue uniform with silver trim and holding the silver looking helmet is Sweden, right over there in the red is of course-"

"England. They guy you were arguing with earlier." she finished.

"That I was. Anyway, the black uniform with the featherlike top is Norway, the blue and red trim uniform is Spain, and the blue with the feathers is Netherlands. There are more but those are the ones I see." he explained.

"So you know pretty much everyone from each country?"

"Mostly. Some we don't see as frequent as others. Those are the ones that have to travel a good distance. Russia, China, USA, Canada, and Scotland are a few to name."

"Makes sense." she spoke as she looked at the others around her. "So what are we up to today?"

"Frog!" someone shouted.

Brie heard Francis let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes Arthur?"

"You have nerve for acting like you did in there, you pompous ass." the British man scolded him.

"I gave my opinion, that's all it was. Now be a gentleman in front of a woman, you don't want to frighten her." Francis smiled at him.

"You are far from a woman, you arrogant twi-" he caught himself short as he finally saw her.

Brie was awed by the British man, his uniform made him mature and respectable but his messy blonde hair made him seem like a teen punk. His emerald green eyes spoke volumes but what took her away the most was his brows.

"Oh, apologies milady. I did not see you, please excuse my ill manners." he said bowing slightly to her.

Brie nodded at the man, "It's alright. Politics are monstrous in itself."

The Brit laughed, "That they are."

"Well Arthur, we must be going. You and I can discuss things later." Francis said pulling Brie closer to him.

Was he jealous of the man? She never witnessed Francis act like this.

"Right. I'll let you both be." he said walking back to the academy.

Francis began leading her away from the academy, "Now chaton, let us make our way home to dress and ready for the night."

 

"My God Francis, I didn't realize how high this was." He heard her mumble against him.

Francis had decided to take her to the Eiffel Tower as dusk settled down. He smiled as she moved closer to him.

"You push yourself against me anymore, you'll find yourself within me." He chuckled.

"Heights and I don't mix."

"I can tell." He smiled, "Don't worry, chaton. Once we get to the top you'll change your mind."

"Non."

"Are we going to have a repeat of the beach?"

Brie huffed against him, her grip never loosening around him. Francis smiled down at her, she was quite adorable with the small pout upon her lips. Rubbing her shoulder, he hummed against her hair.

"Love Story." She said.

"Hmm?"

"The song you're humming. It's Indila's Love Story."

"That it is chaton." He smiled down at her and continued.

Finally, the elevator stopped at the top, letting the other passengers go, Francis held Brie right to him. Gently he tugged her to follow along. Her face buried into his chest as they made their way to the bars.

"Chaton, look up."

Brie shook her head vigorously; she was being her stubborn self.

"Fine then, I'll kiss the next pretty girl I see."

"Pardon?!" Brie's head snapped up.

Quickly and effortlessly, Francis cupped her chin and kissed her pouting lips.

"See, I kissed a pretty girl."

The brunette woman shook her head at him, finally looking over the bar. And then he saw what he had hoped for...amazement.

Her grip disappeared as she gripped her own chest, her eyes never left the site he loved so much. He looked at her as she awed over the vast sight of Paris, she was like a living picture of beauty to him. The golden evening sun shown on her porcelain skin, giving it a warm glow. Her brown tresses lifted off her shoulders as the breeze lifted her lavender vanilla scent over to him. Her face full of awe and wonder, her amber eyes never left the city and her angelic lips were parted as she took everything in. How he adored her, her features, her stubbornness and wit, her heart and mind. She was at most perfect to him.

As he gazed upon her his stomach dropped, today's meeting flooded his mind.

'Young women and men are being targeted by an unknown assailant throughout Europe. We must figure this out quickly.' Ludwig spoke to them all.

'It isn't like a serial killer that law can capture either." Roderich chimed, 'He's a past life. It's Rasputin.'

'As we speak, Ivan is trying to catch him, Natalia and Ravis are watching the Russian fronts but Toris and I think he's traveling to the last known resting places.' Iryna said, clutching the paper tightly in her hand.

'If that's the case whom else is out there?' Vash asked.

'As of now it's a guarantee that Yao saw Wu. Hong saw her before she boarded a plane to France.' Mei stated.

'And William Wallace is a definite as well.' Connor said.

'Al is a mess due to it.' Carine added to her twin.

'So we are guessing there is one more past soul out there.' Lukas said, 'The question is...who?'

"Francis, it's breathtaking." He was pulled from his thoughts.

His eyes found themselves back on Brie, her own never leaving the view.

Francis smiled, "It's beautiful, non?"

He wrapped his arm around her slim waist, pulling her close to him, her body fitting him like a puzzle piece.

Glancing down at her, he watched as the evening sun kissed her features.

'We will triumph in this war.' 'I do not fear the revolution itself, I fear for my people.'

Those voices echoed in his head as he looked at Brie. For a mere second both Jeanne and Marie flashed before him before Brie was before him once more. Francis stood there in fear as it replayed once more to him, she couldn't be.

"Francis," Brie spoke gently, pulling him closer to her, "Merci. Merci beaucoup."

Francis looked down at her once more, her amber eyes looking up to him, her bright smile melting him more. All he could do was smile at her.

"De rien ma petit chaton." He kissed her forehead as he embraced her tighter.

Maybe his eyes and memories were playing tricks on him. He was just worried, that's all. He had every right to be worried. Every time he fell in love, they always died before him.


	11. *11*

"Sharply dressed today I see." Brie said at Francis as he adjusted his jacket and gloves.

"But of course, chaton." He smiled at her, "Today is a big day for France and I join all the soldiers on the street, so I must look my best."

Brie giggled at him, "This will be my first. I have to say I'm quite excited to see the differences between France's Bastille Day to America's Independence Day and Canada's Canada Day.'

"Not much. Parades, fireworks, parties, the works as you Americans say." Francis said as he adjusted his shirt collar.

Shaking her head, Brie walked over to him. "You really are a piece of work, Francis."

"I know, and if things keep turning in my favor, I'll be your work."

He smiled at her.

"You have tomorrow to prove it all." She replied as she grasped his collar, adjusting it where it needed to sit. Closing his jacket, she began to button the gold orbs into their proper places.

"You know where to go, right? And where to meet me afterwards?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oui et oui." She replied, finishing the last button. "There, a perfect military man."

"I would not say perfect."

"Close to it in my opinion."

Brie glanced up into those blue eyes of his, how she could get lost in those pools of blue.

"Alright, I am presentable, non?" He said glancing at himself once more in the mirror.

"Oui, you are and rather dashing." She said.

"Dashing, really?"

"What, it works. Why, did you want handsome instead?"

He chuckled at her, "Maybe. But I hear that black sheep of red speak that word at meetings more than I'd like. It doesn't suit your pretty mouth."

Brie laughed at him, "Alright Francis, be honest, are you jealous of the Brit?"

A deep silence loomed in the room, Francis just stared down at his helmet that laid in his hands. Brie started to worry if she had hit a serious nerve and maybe another side of Francis. Finally, he sighed, breaking the quiet.

"Jealous is a strong word to use with how I feel of him. I am not jealous yet I am weary of him. He had taken someone very dear to me before and had done a terrible thing to her, and not only her but others as well. I am cautious around him when it involves anyone of any sort to me really. I ally myself with him for better cause of our nations yet I do not fully forgive him either."

Brie felt her heart clamp up, listening to him explain his feelings and worry.

"Désolé Francis, I didn't mean to dig up a painful past." Brie apologized.

"There is no reason to apologize, chaton. You did not know, so therefor are innocent to the knowledge." He said softly as he kissed her cheek. "Now for today's events, may I make a request?"

"A request?" She asked, "And it would be?"

"Well, I do love purple on you, so could you wear something in that beautiful color? S'il vous plaît?" He asked.

Brie smiled at him, "Purple it is then."

 

The street was full of people watching as the soldiers of service both young and old marched. Brie herself was awed by the sight of so many men and women, dressed in their military classes, heads held high, proud of their country. No wonder Francis enjoyed himself during this time.

She was quite lucky that the older couple beside her explained each one to her and why each one looked different. She was enjoying looking into the French history and modern days as they told her of the days both past and present. She could barely contain herself when she told them Francis was part of the Royal Guard. The old man's eyes lit up and the woman gave her a bright smile, their grandson was riding with them as well. Brie listened intently as the woman defined the differences and similarities between the French and the US/Canadian military.

"Les filles, regardez, voici venir nos garçons." the old man beamed in excitement as the Guard came into view.

Brie was about to bounce out of her seat in excitement to see Francis. Scanning the sea of uniforms and soldiers on horses she finally saw his loose ponytail as he led the men and women down the street. The older woman exclaimed, saying her grandson was riding next to Francis as the old man saluted them all with pride. She, herself, clapped as they all went by. So many flags filled the air, joyous cheers and whistles added the excitement. She found her gaze once more on the Frenchman. His dark blue uniform stuck out against the white horse he rode on, the vibrant red feather that adorned his helmet, the golden buttons and cords that shimmered in the July sun; Brie found herself wishing he'd wear that uniform all the time.

"Oh mon Dieu, comment j'aime nos garçons, si beau là-haut." the old woman fanned herself.

"Oui, j'accepte." Brie replied. She couldn't argue. The men were quite handsome in their uniforms; she always was a sucker for a man like that.

After the parade and the speeches, the jets flew over and the crowd cheered once more, everyone slowly dispersed and made their way to find love ones and mingle the rest of the day away. Brie made her way to the Champ de Mars, walking around the festive area as everyone talked and laughed. Glancing around she saw the old couple hugging their grandson, giving him praise. She smiled at the sight, that was one thing that was the same with all the countries. Families proud of the next generations in military, holding so much happiness and pride, yet hiding the fear and worry when they went to war.

"Lost in thought, ma petit chaton?" someone said, grabbing her shoulders.

Brie jumped and squealed, turning around only to face Francis, "Bon Dieu vous m'a fait peur!"

Francis laughed at her, "Désolé, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Brie felt his gaze linger upon her skin. She did keep true to her word and wore one of her purple dresses, she just left out it was a white and purple strapless corset dress.

"Wow." was all he muttered out.

"Too much?" she asked, giving a twirl.

"Non, vous êtes magnifique." he said kissing her hand.

"Menteur." she leaned into him, pressing her nose to his.

"Jamais." he leaned and kissed her.

How her head swirled in awe with this man. His lips were so soft yet almost demanding to have her open to him. His arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace, pulling her closer to him. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting as close as possible. The world wasn't there anymore, the people, the city, the time, it all had disappeared as he kissed her. She could stay like that forever, there was no worries or pain, no nightmares or fears, just Francis and her.

She felt his grip loosen and let her go as he broke the deep kiss they shared. Brie tried to hide her disappointment but a small whine escaped her as he pulled away.

"Awe, are you upset I stopped?"

"Shush." He giggled at him, "Alright, so what's next?"

Francis smiled down at her, "Well there are plenty of other festivities for today. The fireworks are later tonight, but there is much more to wonder at."

"Why not the music?"

"Ah the concert, oui, that will be grand. Let me fetch us some refreshments and we shall be off to enjoy the afternoon." he smiled at her as he darted off.

Brie giggled at his eagerness, her heart swelled as she thought of the gracious blonde, blue-eyed wonder of a man she had on her arm. Her mind swirled in her adoration of him yet a small dark cloud loomed in her thoughts. She was far from perfect, she had many scars as proof. Both inside and out. A cold chill ran down her spin, their laughs and fingers grasped her skin as they smiled lustfully at her, her ex smiling over her as it all played before her. She shook her head vigorously, trying to escape the past, needing Francis's arms around her once more. She needed to escape, to feel safe, to run away...no. She didn't need any of that. She pulled through before by herself, she didn't need anyone. She never needed anyone.

But, as the more she thought those things, the more she realized. She was lying to herself.

"Brie?" her name called out as she swam in her head.

Turning around, she saw Francis looking at her, a small bag in hand, "I believe I might have to send in a search party the next time you get lost in thought like that."

She broke out in a smile, "I swear you know exactly what to say."

"I am the great Francis Bonnefoy. Who could resist this?" he gestured to himself.

Brie laughed, "You are truly a card."

With a nod of his head and extending his arm to her, they made their way to a small open area of Champ de Mars. Not surrounded by the ever-growing crowd but enough to enjoy the festival around them.

"It's such a beautiful day Francis, and the parade was amazing. It has as much excitement as the ones back home." she said as they settled down.

"With less rowdiness and gunshots." he laughed.

"Hey now," Brie hit his shoulder playfully, "I can't help we're boisterous and loud over there."

Brie turned her attention to the concert playing down the way, the sweet music and lyrics drifted in the air as everyone enjoyed the summer day. Francis's hand slipped in hers as she listened. Gently, she leaned into him, feeling his warmth as his other arm wrapped around her. A little voice began to nag in Brie's head, telling her to spill everything to Francis.

"Something is bothering you, chaton."

"Quoi?" Brie said looking at him, "There is nothing bothering me Francis, honnêtement."

"Êtes-vous sûr?" He asked.

"Oui, I am, quite sure."

The silence was almost deafening to Brie as he just stared at her, "Why do you do that?"

"What Francis?"

"Lie." He said sitting up fully, "You give white lies to me when something is bothering you. It's like you don't want me to know the truth behind what's bothering you."

All Brie could do was stare at him, was she that easy to read?

"Your mouth may say one thing, but your eyes are always telling the truth. They never change, they shine the most emotion from you. It's why I never take my own away from them."

Brie rubbed her arms, hoping things would ease up but knowing Francis like she did, it wouldn't be that easy.

"Alright then, answer me this then." he said taking her hand, "Does it bother you that they are all walking free today or are you afraid that I may be like them?"

Brie gasped as her eyes widened in shock, he knew this whole time, "How-"

"You said you are from a family of business. I did a little digging at one point to see what your parents did. As I was looking through those articles I found the one about you and the frat boys. It is also the reason I am very cautious with you when I touch or talk to you." he explained.

"So you knew this whole time, what they did to me and-" she trailed off as his arms wrapped around her.

"I only know what the article said, I just put two and two together to get the full picture." he said stroking her hair, "Ma petit chaton, you never have to worry with me. Love is something that shouldn't be forced, love is a beautiful thing that should be cherished by two people who feel the same. Love isn't just sex, it's the intimacy of the two together. The longing looks, the gentle touches, listening to them talk about anything and everything. That is what love really is."

Brie found herself smiling at his words, they were true. Everything Francis just said was completely true. As she sat there against him, the music playing, people chatting away the afternoon sun, she realized fully that she felt what he said. She was literally in love with this man. Someone she barely knew, yet felt like she had known for centuries, she was in love with him. She trusted him, longed for him, comforted by him, loved by him.

A low rumble echoed in the distance as she nuzzled against him. Glancing up, she saw the clouds forming in the summer sky, wind slowly picking up as the temperature dropped slightly.

"Merde, I was hoping that it would swing by us today." Francis mumbled.

"It seems we have time Francis, no real worry." she assured him.

"Oui, yet did you walk here or drive?"

"Oh, oops."

Francis laughed at her, looking up to the sky. "Well chaton, I know we can see the fireworks from your apartment so why not finish the day there, non?"

"Oui, lets."

Brie laughed as they entered her apartment soaking wet from the sudden downpour, her dress and his uniform jacket clinging to her body as she walked to her bedroom.

"I'll need to run to my place for a change of clothes." Francis called out.

"No need. I have plenty." She said slipping out of the wet garment.

"I doubt, ma chaton, that I'll be able to fit in your clothes."

Brie giggled as she finished getting dressed and made her way to the dresser. "I didn't say my clothes."

"Pardon? Did you steal mine in the middle of the night?" He asked, poking his head into the bedroom.

"Non, but I do plan to steal away a sweater of yours to wrap up in one day. However, my one ex left some of his clothes behind and I believe they will fit you." She explained, handing him the clothing.

"What, keeping a trophy of men's clothing. Where do you hide the body?" He joked.

Brie laughed, "Body's long gone. I just keeps their junk to satisfy me when I have an itch."

Francis's eyes widened at her. She laughed as she walked by him, "I'm just kidding Francis."

"There's a part of me that doubts that." He chuckled at her, closing the door.

Making her way to the kitchen, Brie's mind was spinning on Francis and what he said in the park. His words about love and how it should be struck her the hardest. She viewed the same yet never had it that way. Everything he did was perfect to her he was far from perfect yet so was she. They seemed to fit together somehow and she wanted to know where.

'You are the greatest point of this nation.'

'For as long as my soul should live, I'll never feel for another like I do for you.'

Brie stopped as she heard those words ring out in her mind. Could he possibly be him? Every time she heard those voices, he was there. A distant memory with the nightmares and dreams. She mentally scolded herself as she thought so deep, but could her soul be reaching out from the past to find the one she had so long ago and that very soul she has been searching for is Francis's as well? What a fairytale that was. But the more she thought, the more she believed.

"All done, chaton. I started the dryer up for you." Francis said to her.

Whipping around, her mouth dropped open. As plain as the clothes were, they were divine on him. The black workout pants fit him perfectly as the white t-shirt clung to his arms and chest, giving very little to imagine. His bright eyes shown like a star on a clear night and his wet, wavy hair fanned evenly along his shoulders. She couldn't resist just staring at him. A new want and desire came to her mind.

"Francis" she said quietly, grabbing the items in thought.

"Oui?" he replied.

"Could I do your hair?" she asked, "Just want to put it up and out of your face."

For a moment, he just stared at her in awe, "Well, that's a first for me, but sure. I don't mind."

She smiled and gestured him to sit, she always loved to play with guys' hair. Something about it just relaxed her, plus with him letting her do this, she wanted to see if her thoughts were right with him looking like the man in the dreams. Carefully, she began to brush out his locks, her mind deep in thought as she played with his hair. She'd hear him hum or deeply sigh as she tied his hair back, a smile forming on her face.

"There, all set." she said placing the brush down, "And now the result."

"Result? You make it sound like I went under massive surgery to look like Gérard Depardieu." he said.

"Hey now, I like him. Bogus was a great movie." she said finally looking at him.

Her jaw dropped. She had tied his hair back in a tight ponytail, his bangs that didn't make the tie shaped his face in just the right ways, giving him that angelic look. The painting she saw that day to her nightmares every night, it was truly him before her.

"Good for you liking?" He asked striking a pose.

She giggled at him, her heart jumped repeatedly as she looked over his features once more. All the years suffering under that nightmare, longing for that man. And now, there he was.

"You alright chaton?" He said stepping closer to her.

"Oui, just got lost in how hot and doable you are?" She blurted out.

Brie slapped her hand over her mouth, she was shocked she even thought that, let alone have it slip like that. She wanted to shrink into a hole and hide for about a month from the embarrassment. Finally, she looked at Francis, terrified of his reaction. She didn't find anger or raging lust, instead he was stifling his own laughter.

"Well, I see where your mind is sitting." He choked out as laughter poured out of him.

"Oh stop it." she breathed out, "I'm embarrassed that I said it at all."

His laughter subsided as he took her hand and walked over to the couch. "Now, now chaton. No need to be embarrassed."

"Why not?" She asked, plopping down onto the white cushions.

"Everyone has those types of thoughts when they are with someone they are attracted to. Human nature if you ask me." He reassured her.

Brie just stared at him. How could this man make her question everything that she ever thought? It like he purposely pushed her thoughts away to prove her wrong. He was a mystery; a man of charm, chivalry, loyalty, and of all love. But he wasn't just this type of man, he was hers.

"You win, Francis."

"Quoi?"

Brie moved closer to him, she could feel the warmth radiate from him, she could almost hear his heart beating faster as she straddled his lap, her eyes look deep within those deep blues. She knew what she wanted and it was all of him.

"You win." She said placing a kiss to his forehead, "You have me Francis, as I you."


	12. *12*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not comfortable with sexual themes and scenes, then move to the next chapter. I will post notes for each scene like this or warning within the chapters that contain these.

He had won. There was no doubt in her mind that the Frenchman had won her, hell she knew it since the night he stayed with her. She placed another small kiss to his forehead, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Brie, are you positive in that little head of yours?"

"Oui, I am." she pulled him closer to her. "You showed me more than I could have ever imagined."

Those deep, blue pools looked up at her. Speaking volumes of love and desire, yet held concern and worry. She could stare into them, get lost in them. Her whole world evolved around those blues.

A flash of the dream crossed Brie's mind, how she was taken to the highest peak with the most breathtaking man, reaching the stars and more with him in her arms. Heat flooded all through Brie's body. Heat rushed to her cheeks, dusting them a gentle pink as his fingers caressing her back sent electric sparks through her spine. The delicious, coiling heat pooled down into her lower belly and rushed to her core. She needed him.

"What plays behind that pretty mind of yours chaton?" He asked, gingerly moving his lips against hers, not yet giving her the kiss she most desperately needed.

"I need you Francis." She purred against his mouth, finally she pressed her lips to his.

Their tongues danced and twirled with one another, their lips molding perfectly together. She grasped onto his neck and head, her fingers twirling into his ponytail. She couldn't pull him close enough, she wanted to feel every inch of him. His fingers grasped hungrily at her back, making her burn in desire. She swore she could hear their hearts beating in sync with one another, she wanted to have time practically stand still and live in this moment forever.

"Are you sure about this Brie?" he gasped between kisses.

"More than ever." she stated as she removed his shirt in one swift motion.

Her fingers roved over the plain of his stomach and chest, migrating to his back, learning every inch of his now exposed torso. She lightly dragged her nails down his back, earning a hiss of pleasure.

"Brie, you continue on this path there's no turning back, you understand this right?" he said grabbing her hands and holding them to her sides, "I can hold off now but if we keep going I won't stop."

Brie leaned her forehead to his, taking in the scent of his skin. The aroma of wine and roses sent another electric wave down to her core. She brushed her hips against his, his clothed erection pressing against her wanting heat, "Just fuck me already."

In a flash, she was on her back, laying on the couch as Francis pinned her hands above her head with one of his as his other palmed her core. She was a moaning mess, grinding her hips against his hand, practically demanding him to give her what she wanted. He kissed her once more, with such deep fiery passion Brie swore she could've seen stars. His tongue fought this time with hers, demanding to explore her. She fought for a moment, knowing she'd give in and let him have his way. His hand left its spot and guided up to her breasts, kneading and massaging them, making her melt even more to his touch. But as fast as it began, it ended.

"Non." he breathed against her ear.

"Non?" she whines, arching her body against his.

"Non. I will not have you on the couch like a pair of hormonal, lovesick teenagers." he said pressing his body fully to hers, letting his lips brush against hers, "I am going to make love to you, like a man should to a woman."

Brie let an airy moan escape her lips as he slowly thrust against her hips. Without hesitation, Francis picked Brie up and carried her to her bed room, gently laying her down upon her red silk sheets. She watched him from hooded lids as he dropped his pants, only to be present in his boxer briefs. How she wished she could hug those thighs and ass like his underwear, but the thought of him pressed against her naked made her crave more. He slowly crawled up the bed, she could feel his eyes savoring her body every inch of the way. It made a shiver run through her body as he continued up, finally locking lips with her. She savored his flavor, how rich and musky it was, almost like the finest wine, aged to perfection. Her hands shaped and sculpted every inch of his exposed skin, letting the fire burn within her veins. She knew it was working on him, his mouth became feverish with the kiss as his body became hotter. Upping the ante, she reached down and grabbed his full ass, mentally fanning over the firm muscled that laid beneath the garment.

"Vous serez à la mort de moi, femme." he breathed against her lips as she kneaded his cheeks.

"Will I now?" she teased, biting her lip lightly.

Francis's fingers danced across her wanting skin, creating small flames wherever they touched. His lips trailed light kisses down her chin, moving ever so slowly to her neck. She wanted to burst. Between his fingers and lips, the need of him was becoming maddening, and he knew that it was driving her insane. His fingers finally slipped under her shirt, tugging it up and above her head. She threw the unwanted article somewhere in the room as she glanced down to look at him, his eyes were filled with awe and lust. He looked down at her naked torso, a wave of unease and self-loathing rolled through her. She threw her hands to cover herself, only to be stopped by him.

"Aucune cicatrice n'enlèvera votre beauté." he whispered to her, gently placing her hands at her side.

Glancing into his eyes, she knew he was sincere about his words. There wasn't a scar on her body that he wouldn't show love to. Relaxing under his adoring gaze, Brie let the moment come back to her as his lips gently kissed each square inch of her supple breasts. Brie held back a moan as he kissed and nipped at the tender flesh, inching closer to the pink buds. His mouth finally clasped onto her as his thumb and finger rolled the other, pulling pants and gasps from her. She threw her head back in ecstasy, it was mind-boggling how it felt. He only was playing with her chest, giving them both such equal attention. Her body arched to his touch, flames rolling in her veins as his mouth left her mounds and traveled south. Short gasps came from her as he littered her belly in sweet kisses, his fingers tracing her sides, slowly making their way to her hips. She felt his fingers loop into her pants and panties, almost asking permission to continue. Before she could mutter a word, he pulled them down in a flash as the cool air caressed her now naked body.

"Tu es si beau." he whispered to her, letting his fingers gently caress the inside of her thigh, heading to her wet core.

"Francis." she breathed out, practically on edge. Her body craved his more than ever. "I need you, please. Please."

He gave her a wicked grin as he lined his body with hers, his hand skittering around her womanhood.

"Me parler Français." he smirked, his fingers right at her opening.

"Quoi?" she couldn't have heard him right, oh hell she was lucky to even have heard him over the thudding of her racing heart.

A lithe finger slipped past her folds, burying all the way in. A gasp escaped her as she tried to figure out what was up and what was down.

"Français, ma chaton, parler Français." he kissed her wanting lips as his finger slid out.

"S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de toi." she begged him.

With the plea slipping past her tongue, he pushed his finger back in adding two more, stretching her, making her wetter by the second.

"Oh Francis plus, plus!" she practically screamed.

Her hips were riding his fingers, coaxing her bubbling coil to spill over. She wanted that sweet relief, to feel weightless yet whole. He kissed her swollen lips, how did she live without him before?

"Oh Dieu." she breathed out as she began to tighten up against his slender fingers.

Then they were gone, her body left trembling and needing the desire to release. She gave a frustrated whine to his absence but was silenced as his lips met hers and his tip brushing against her folds.

"Maintenant les bonnes choses." he spoke as he pushed his hot member in.

Brie threw her head back in pleasure, a fulfilling moan escaped, leaving her breathless. He was more than she imagined, filling her in ways she could never have imagined. She clung to his arms as he began to move slowly, thrusting in and out of her at an agonizing yet delicious pace. Her mind was frazzled and awake all at once, she wanted to savor every second of this perfect moment with him, but she knew it wouldn't last long and that awaiting release was what called to her as he stroked her walls just right.

"Oh oui, juste là Francis." she pleaded as he sparked a deep fire within her.

His thrust grew faster, making sure to hit that very point of her. She panted, moaned, and dug her nails into his flesh as he ravaged her lips again. She was on fire with his body. How could a man make her body sing like so? It was as if he was meant to love her or at least had at one point and knew where to go. The coil within her grew more and more, tighter with every thrust he gave, she could feel her end coming near.

"Francis." she moaned against his lips.

"Plus fort." he muttered against her ear.

"Francis." she raised her voice slightly, felling the bubble ready to snap.

"Encore plus fort." he breathed heavily in her ear.

"Francis." she spoke, trying to keep herself grounded to him.

"Crier mon nom, il crie. Informez les voisins qui vous baise." he demanded her as his thrusting became sporadic, his own release near.

"Francis!" she screamed.

Brie couldn't hold on any longer, she felt it wave into her, roll after roll. She couldn't breathe, the very breath she wanted to use was stuck in her chest, her body taunt, eyes closed tightly as she waited for the snap.

"Venu pour moi de Brie." he whispered in her ear.

And there she snapped. Her orgasm rippled through her body as her core came crashing around Francis. She was weightless, soaring on cloud nine like no other. She dragged her nails down his back as she felt the last, delicious wave leave her body as his stilled above her, filling her with his hot seed. A breathless moan left him as she finally crashed back down along with him. He hovered above her as they finished riding their climaxes out, finally he laid his head upon her breasts, catching his breath along with her.

Brie laid there, her body numb with passion and her mind empty of any rational thought. She gently rubbed his head as he snuggled closer to her breasts.

"Comfy on those pillows?" she asked.

"Oui, and they are mine to lay on. No one else." he joked.

"I don't know, that English man was quite interest-" she was silenced as his mouth crashed to hers.

"Non, that black sheep will not have you." he said pulling out and lying beside her.

The thunderous cracks and colorful burst of fireworks filled the room, Brie giggled as she watched them from her window.

"If they were a moment earlier they would have been on time with our own fireworks." Francis said, draping the sheet over their naked bodies.

"You are a piece of work Francis." she said snuggling into his chest.

"That I am," he replied, rubbing her head and pulling her close, "But I am your work now."

For once, Brie couldn't argue with the man, he was right. He was hers.


	13. *13*

Happiness. That's what filled his heart. He was whole. Complete. In love. And there was nothing that would change that in his mind. He watched as Paris's morning sun cascaded over Brie's bare back, the golden hues giving her an angelic glow. She was mesmerizing. The challenge she had giving him was nothing more but a small game, yet he hadn't fully stopped the game either. He loved to lavish her with love, take her out for the day, or just spoil her with whatever popped into his head. He believed to keep dating her, wooing her even though he had won her those days ago. It made their lives interesting, especially for him.

The nagging knowledge of the U.N. meeting nipped at the back of his mind. Things were getting out of hand with the attacks at the borders and to other nations as well. He feared deep down that an emanate war was coming, one that he wished would never repeat. Seeing Auschwitz after World War Two was enough to sober him away from war for eternity. But if their bosses had their way, it was coming faster every day. Along with that fear, was the hunt for Rasputin and the fourth soul. He shuddered slightly after the phone call from Lien, stating that the reincarnated soul of Wu was found shot to death not far from Paris. It meant that the fourth soul was somewhere in his country, yet he wasn't sure who.

Pulling himself up out of the sheets, gently leaving Brie's side, he shook the negative thoughts as he glanced over at her once more. He couldn't resist. Carefully leaning over her bare back, he trailed butterfly kisses up her spine, pulling a groggy sigh from his sleeping lover, rousing her from her slumber. Placing gentle pecks to her shoulders, he smiled down at her.

"Bonjour chaton."

"Bonjour to you as well." She smiled up at him.

"How beautiful you are this morning, what would you like to do today?" he snuggled into her breasts, covered by the thin sheet she laid under.

"I'd say we go out along the Seine however you have a meeting you must attend for the next two days and I have to finish my article before my boss crawls up my ass for being late." she reminded him.

"Merde, forgot about that."

"I'm not shocked, your mind is a little foggy after last night."

"Like you were complaining."

"You had me three times, Francis."

Francis smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Oui, true. How about a fourth?"

He pressed his lips to her exposed neck, trailing butterfly kisses to the sensitive skin.

"Non Francis, we have to get ready for today." she protested under him.

"Then a quickie?"

"Do you ever stop thinking with your dick?"

"As I said before, you don't complain from my love making."

Buzzing filled the room as his cellphone started going off, "Buzz kill. Literally." Brie joked as she pushed him off.

Reluctantly he reached over and answered the annoying device as Brie sauntered her hips away, giving a teasing smile.

"Bonjour."

"About bloody time you answered."

Francis held the phone away from his ear as Arthur continued his rant. He watched as Brie dressed and made her way to the kitchen, her bright smile never leaving her lips. He was entranced with her.

"Are you even listening to me Francis?" Arthur scolded on the line.

"Oui, Oui. I have." He sighed, pulling himself from the bed. "Don't be an ass, don't be a perv, and don't either of you three screw this up, it's important to listen to."

"Ha ha, funny. Although I do agree, that's not fully what I want to discuss." Arthur stated, "I'm calling to give you heads up."

"For?"

"Wallace is in Paris."

Francis sat there as Arthur continued of the Scots last whereabouts and what to expect if he ran into him. The last thing he wanted to think about was past souls.

The canvases caught his eye, their bright colors and delicate strokes from Brie's hand made him forget the issue at hand as Arthur continued his rant. Between her books, he loved her artwork. Everything she did was practically magical. Two boards laid hidden to him though, away under white sheets, and curiosity got to Francis. Making his way over he gently lifted the sheets back to admire the bright colors only to find grey and somber brushes. Lifting the sheet higher a pang of fear ran through him. Arthur's voice became distant as Austrian Bitch and Heretic Woman screamed in his head, he began to tremble as he removed the sheets completely and stare at the paintings.

"Francis, did you hear anything I just said?" Arthur yelled.

"Oui, I did." He muttered as he tried to swallow the growing fear, "I am getting ready as we speak. I will see you at the meeting."

"Hold on, Francis are you al-" the Brit was silenced as Francis stared at the paintings.

"It can't be." he prayed under his breath.

"Hey Francis, are you-" Brie stopped short as she entered the room.

Francis looked back at her, "I didn't mean to snoop I swear, it just-"

"No need Francis. I know." she began as she walked over to him, looking at the works as well. "Well, I know you wondered before, so there they are. My nightmares."

His heart was ready to stop, for the universe to stop playing its cruel joke on him. But as she continued, he knew it wasn't so.

"This one was the most recent, death by guillotine. I don't know what or why it's happening but my biggest fear wasn't my death but the outcome of the children in the dream. I didn't know what happened to them. It still scares me. And this one, is the one I had since I was four. It's the one that started this journey as well. Death by burning." she described.

Francis stared in shock, he couldn't believe he was so blind. He never put it all together and now he was in farther than he could have ever been. And the worst, he was in love with her.

"But in each dream, there was a man," she stated, "One with deep cerulean eyes. For years, I wanted to know who he was and why he made such and impact in those dreams. I'm still curious. But it's past now."

"That is intense chaton." he finally got out over the lump forming in his throat.

"It is, but the moment you came around it was all silenced."

He didn't know what to say or do, but he knew what he had to do, and it was killing him.

"Oh Merde, Francis you better hurry or you're going to be late." she said quickly pecking his lips.

"Oui you are right." he said as he readied himself for the day.

He barely could function, somehow getting his suit on and looking presentable, his mind and heart raced against each other, a battle in right and wrong. Finally, ready, he slowly made his way to her door, only to pause briefly.

"Francis, are you alright?" she asked him.

He turned to look at her, those amber eyes full of love and worry over him, her pouty lips stuck in worry as well, her brow furrowed as her brown locks fanned her shoulders. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him, and the universe was going to take that beauty away.

"Oui chaton, no reason not to be. I just don't look forward to arguments." he reassured her.

She gave a small smile, "Alright, just don't overdo yourself. I'll see you in two days. Je t'aime Francis."

His heart leapt and dropped all at once as the past and present collided to him, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth and love, her heartbeat a steady rhythm under his hands. he took in her scent once more, letting it absorb into him as he leaned down to capture those lips a last time. He tasted her, melted into her, was one with her. Parting away, he pressed his forehead to hers, "Je t'aime aussi."

With every force left within him, he pulled away from her and made his way down to the Paris streets. His feet felt heavy as his heart broke more and more with every step he took. He had to do this, there was no other option. The lumps grew thicker and more prominent as his eyes burned, he held back a sniffle as his phone went off.

"Salut." he managed to speak.

"Hey amigo, we skipping today's meeting and heading out for the days? Or are you gonna be a stick in the mud cause of your new Chica?" Antonio chattered through the phone.

"Ja, ever since you got your Frau, you don't hang out much anymore." Gilbert chimed in.

Francis stopped, he stood there as the summer rain began to fall. A shaky breath passed his quivering lips as it all came to focus.

"Francis, are you alright?" Antonio asked.

"I-I found the f-fourth." his voice trembled.

"Amigo, what's wrong, what fourth?"

"He found the fourth soul?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Wait, really, who is it?" Antonio questioned.

Francis couldn't stand. Dropping to his knees, he let the rain mask his falling tears as his heart shattered. "It's her. She's back, she's back. And I fell in love with her again."

"Oh mierda, Gilbert quick call Ludwig and the oth-" Antonio faded out as Francis cried on the sidewalk.

He wanted to just let the world die, like his heart. There was nothing he could do but sit back and watch it unfold once more before him. He had to watch Jeanne D'Arc and Marie Antoinette die once more, and with them, he had to watch the woman he had fallen in love with die as well.

 

One week later...

 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't keep moping like this." Eliza stated to her.

Easier said than done, her mind was a whirling mess. How could she have given so much and yet get played like she did. Ever since that meeting Francis was distant and then just stopped altogether, no calls, texts, visits. He just vanished. Her heart was broken from the action.

"Brie, please, Roderich and I are worried about you."

"I know you both are." she sighed.

"Brie, you need out of here and to take that damn sweater and stuff it up his ass if you see him. Quit sleeping with it and inhaling it every second like you are now." she chided.

"I thought your best friend was to bring ice cream, wine, and a shovel when shit like this happens?" Brie pondered aloud.

"I have my pan, that's good enough for me." Eliza stated.

"It doesn't help me enough." Brie stated.

Eliza came over and rubbed her back, "Look sweetie, I know it's rough-"

"It's not just rough Elizaveta. It's hell again. Ever since he left the nightmares are back and they're worse. You've seen my body; it looks like someone dropped me on the sun and took a katana to my body. Everything hurts and aches. I'm just tired. I'm hurt. I'm emotional. I just want him back but I know I'll never get him again. I'm just done Eliza."

Eliza stared at her in silence, Brie knew she wanted to make her happy and to forget Francis but there was something that just wouldn't leave her be.

"Alright Brie, what was one thing that he wouldn't do or go to?" Eliza asked.

Brie pondered on the question, "Rouen. I asked to go to Rouen but he denied it so fast that day I swear my head would've spin."

"Any reason?"

"None that I can think of."

"Maybe there is something there that he doesn't want you to know."

"If you're implying what I think then don't." Brie scolded.

"I'm not trying to be like that but there could be." Eliza explained.

"Just stop." Brie ignored her.

"Fine, fine." Eliza spoke, "I do have one thing to ask, what was his name? You never told me."

"Eliza, you're not going to go kill him-" Brie started.

"No, no. I was always curious."

Brie sat there and pondered on Eliza. The woman had ties due to Roderich, maybe they could find some stuff out about him then. "Francis Bonnefoy."

"What was that?" Eliza asked.

"Francis Bonnefoy, that was his name."

Brie looked at Eliza, she could see the woman burn in anger as if..."Eliza, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, just thought I heard the name before." she said shaking her head. "I have to get going, Roderich has me attending the meeting with him. I'll talk to you afterwards. Maybe you should skype your friends across the way? I know they've been there more than I have."

"Yeah, you're right. Mattie and Alfie have been. No offense." Brie said.

"None, taken." Eliza hugged her, "Just take it easy."

"I will but I think I'll head over to Rouen, did want to see the monument. Might as well." Brie stated grabbing her keys.

"Be careful. I mean it." Eliza said.

Brie nodded to her, but her mind was far from the words that Eliza said. She wanted answers but wanted her love back. But as of now she needed to escape the happiness she made within Paris.


	14. *14*

Fat droplets pattered against the window as the storm rolled through the Parisian streets. The dull gray didn't suit the bright city but it fit well with Francis's mood. His heart crumbled with the weather, his mind fading back to Brie's texts and phone calls. He could feel the desperation in them, wanted to just go to her and hold her close, letting her know everything was alright yet he never did. She was a past soul. Not just any soul, Jeanne D'Arc and Marie Antoinette, those two beautiful figures resided within her and it damned her to hell along with him. The one thing they all learned during their eternities, never fall in love.

He sighed as he pressed his head against the cool glass. How he wished he knew what she was thinking or feeling, how he wished to hold her and love her, how he wished that she wouldn't...it was inevitable. She was going to die. It's happened so many times with them all it was just known.

Glancing at the old clock in his office, he knew it was soon time to face the other nations. He hated the thought but they needed to know.

"Where is he?!" A sharp, feminine voice rang out.

What on earth? Francis moved from the window to hear chattering from Gilbert and Antonio coming from the door along with the female. In a flash the door swung open and there stood Elizaveta. Anger rolled off her, stronger than Ivan's dark aura. Oh, shit, she was pissed and it was all coming toward him.

She marched her way toward him, long strides filling the gap.

"Elizaveta, what's going on, why are you-" he was silenced as her hand met with his cheek.

"How DARE you!" She hollered.

Francis stood there stunned, now Eliza was famous for beating all of them over the head with her skillet but a full-on slap meant it was personal. Her green eyes bored into his very being, drilling daggers deep within his stomach.

"You pathetic excuse of a man. How dare you take a woman from a shitty past, lift her up to a point of true happiness just to fuck her and slam her back down to the hell she thought she escaped." She jammed her finger into his chest, "She believed in you and loved you. Do you know how bad she is now?"

It donned on him, she was talking about Brie and how she was doing. She drilled deeper and deeper into him, describing her pain and nightmares since he left. Francis felt his heart rip apart, he hated the fact that everything she was telling him was true. He knew he hurt her and it was killing him.

"You are such a stuck up, ignorant pig of a man." She insulted once more, "You might as well be ranked with those vermin from-"

"Don't you DARE place me with those rapists!" His calm demeanor finally snapping.

Elizaveta stepped back, taken aback by his outburst. He could see Antonio and Gilbert sticking their heads in to see the commotion.

"Out you two." He ordered, both men scrambling away from the room.

Once he knew they were gone, he looked back over to her, "Yes, you are right. I hurt Brie and I'm a bastard for it."

Her eyes widened at his confession to her, Francis wasn't normally one to shout, let alone over a woman. But she wasn't just any woman to him.

"I showed her a world away from the hurt and pain she lived. I wanted to paint the city with her, having her smile brighten these streets. Her heart fill the air with the real meaning of love. Do you think I planned to let her go? Do you know how much it killed me to get those messages for those days, seeing the desperation in them? How hard it was for me not to run to her place and hold her close to me, telling her everything will be alright? For fuck sake, I would do it right now if I could, I fucking love her Elizaveta!"

His eyes burned as the lump in his throat grew. His body trembled in anger and sadness as he glared at her. He was tired of everyone looking at him as a weak nation, someone that fought from the sideline and gave up before he even had the chance.

"Dammit, I would give France up for her! If I could see her smile and feel her warmth, I would die a happy man." He stated.

As the truth poured out of him, reality sunk into him as well. He leaned against the desk, looking down at the ground, finally letting go.

"But I can't. I can't see her smile or hear her laugh. I won't feel her touch or smell her perfume. Even if I could, it would be ripped from me. She's the fourth Eliza. She is Jeanne and Marie. The two very women I loved reside in her, and now I've fallen in love with her, damning her into hell and death. You know and I know that Rasputin is out there hunting Wallace and her. She's doomed to die and I can't do anything about it. It's killing me, I know this and I can't stop it. God Elizaveta, I love her and I can't save her."

He sat there, letting his emotions fall, the tears streaming down as shaky breaths wracked his body and soul. "I miss her to the point it hurts. It hurts so much."

"Oh Francis." was all he heard as Eliza wrapped her arms around him, holding his shuddering frame.

"Why did this have to happen again? Why couldn't it be different? I want it all back Eliza, I love her so much, God I love her." he sobbed against her.

"I can tell. I just wish it was different for you both. I don't want to see my friend die, she's too beautiful to die." she whispered to him.

"Eliza," he whimpered, "Please wipe her tears for me, I know you are close with her. Please, giver a little bit of comfort before...before..."

He couldn't finish as Jeanne and Marie flashed to him, how their last words echoed his head. Another sob emerged from him as the rain outside poured harder and harder.

"Dude, I don't care if he's emotional, where is that flirtatious bastard?" shouted someone.

"You need to listen, don't you think you're going nuts with this, eh?" a calmer voice tried to calm the other.

Francis didn't have to ask; he knew the boys would be coming for him. It was guaranteed. He heard Alfred's heavy footsteps charge toward the door as Matthew tried to stop him as the door flung open.

"Where is he?" Alfred yelled as he saw Francis.

Both boys stood at the door looking at him, their thoughts were written on their faces.

"She really is Jeanne, isn't she?" Matthew asked.

Francis couldn't look at his boy, the truth hurt more and more. Alfred and Matthew sat down by the door, looking at the mess he was.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alfred asked.

"You know the truth there, Al." Matthew reminded him.

He watched as both accepted the fate of their friend. The deafening silence that filled the room was becoming too much for him.

"Was it you two?" He spoke.

Both Alfred and Matthew looked up in question, "When I looked up Brie's past, the boys that hurt her were found with blunt force trauma, the items in question were a baseball bat and a hockey stick."

Alfred chuckled as Matthew smiled, "You don't hurt our girl. End of story." They chimed together.

"The meeting will be starting soon. Best go and ready ourselves for it." Eliza said.

With a saddened sigh, Francis looked back out at the Paris streets, hoping things would change.

"Everyone, attention!" Ludwig called over everyone within the room.

Light chatter still lingered in the air as Francis sat at his seat, Arthur blabbering about nonsense. He saw Sadiq pestering Hercules, Tino smiling at Peter whom crawled up onto Berwald's lap. Elizaveta explained to Antonio and Gilbert of the situation, having Belle and Tim listening as well. Vash keeping a tight eye on Lilly, Michelle and Monique speaking with Carlos, Alfred and Matthew. It was as if the world wasn't stopping.

"Enough everyone, this is important. It's about the souls." Roderich chimed in.

Silence filled the room, all eyes on the two men.

"Right. As we all know, Ivan is in search of Rasputin. Last whereabouts was Paris, henceforth why all the meetings have been here. As we speak Wallace is still alive, and with that the fourth soul was found." Roderich spoke.

"Bout bloody time, which is it?" Arthur questioned.

Francis felt his blood boil, it was his fault for Jeanne. He begged him for help, yet he turned a blind eye to him.

"It's two residing in one; Marie Antoinette and Jeanne D'Arc." Ludwig announced.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room. Francis made no contact with any of it, even to the hand that laid upon his shoulder.

"Francis, I'm so-" Francis cut off Arthur's apology with a solid wave of his hand, he didn't want it.

"We are all sorry for this news Francis. No one wants this pain." Roderich said, "Now onto the point in term with the souls, the developing war within the nations."

The vast doors swung open as Vlad and Lukas came rushing in, books in hand.

"We found something!" Vlad exclaimed.

"It's extremely important and pertains to the souls." Lukas explained.

Francis's head snapped to their location as Vlad read from the book, "Four will rise, three of light and one of dark. If the dark prevails, a never-ending hell will proclaim the lands and war will profit from the dark. But if a light shines out the dark, hell will diminish and war vanquished. Only a single soul will then proclaim its rightful term beside it's nation."

"So what the hell does that mean?" Mathias asked.

"It means that certain souls aren't meant to die, Dane." Lukas explained. "Vlad and I have looked over every book of history and our nations, any historical figures and souls that have come forth to us. So far each event of war, four souls are seen. Three good and one bad. In today's case, Wu of China, Wallace of Scotland, Jeanne of France, and Rasputin of Russia. Three souls of past that made a good to their country and one that damned it."

"If one of the light souls lives and the dark is killed then the impending war will be stalled if not averted. However, if the dark soul lives them World War Three is here." Vlad continued.

"You said a single soul will claim its rightful place with the nation, how do you mean?" Taj asked.

"We believe it means the soul becomes a city or more so the capital of our nation." Lukas replied.

Francis's heart leapt in joy, Brie could live and not just live, but live as his capital. She could be Paris.

As the two men explain, Allister entered the room, bottle of scotch in hand.

"Bloody hell Al. Perfect time to show up drunk." Carine scolded her brother as Conner and Arthur went to his side.

"Al, you need to hear. There's a way to help the souls. Wallace and Jeanne can live." Conner told the stumbling brother.

"Come now, collect yourself and be a gentleman." Arthur chided.

"Oh, really? So Francy, is little Iggy here gonna keep up his old antics, slaughtering the ones that make our countries worthwhile, having us watch as he burns them and eviscerates and tortures them?" Allister glared at Arthur as he made his way to Francis.

"Allister, I apologies for all I've done. But right now, this is quite important."

"You're bloody right it is. Francy and I need to share drink since hell has found us again."

"You twit, didn't you hear a word we said? Allister, Wallace can live dammit."

Allister glanced over at Arthur and Conner, then to Francis. Through his drunken stupor there was reality crashing through him, but Francis knew the look well within Allister's eyes, his heart began to race and fear built up in him.

"What do you mean Artie?"

"Wallace doesn't have to die. So, come now, seriously where is the bloke?"

Allister stared at him, his bottom lip quivering, "You mean I watched my friend's head be blown away for no reason?"

Panic set in Francis, Wallace was dead and Rasputin was in Paris. Brie was in danger and she was the only one left yet worth a damn.

"Where's Jeanne D'Arc?" Jet said, wrapping his arm around Allister, pulling him towards the Kirkland family.

Francis didn't hear an answer. He flew out of the room as fast as he could, praying he'd find her. Hoping she was alive.

 

To hell with that man, to hell with that city, to hell with France. All she wanted was peace and as soon as she got it, it was taken away. Brie mentally cursed herself for falling for him, for believing everything he said.

"Love, such a stupid concept of life. More a lie than anything." She stated aloud as she trudged the streets of Rouen.

She made her way to the Cross, the one monument she asked Francis and he denied her. He seemed determined to avoid Rouen. Now she was determined to find out why.

The rain came down on the nearly empty street, her foot falls echoing against the walk, she wanted answers yet wanted everything to disappear.

"This way." A small voice called out.

Brie looked up only to find the area empty of life.

"Come on, this way." It said again.

She had heard it before, in the library, it called to her when...her feet moved before she could think of anything. Making her way up the wet street, Brie ran toward the voice. She didn't notice her location or who was around, just that the voice lead her to somewhere important. The voice started to grow quiet as the crowds from her nightmares filled her ears.

Brie's feet became heavy, her body fatigued, her mind numb. The roar of the people was deafening, Austrian Bitch rang out multiple times as Brie closed her eyes, only to open them to a waking hell.

Rouen was no longer before her but a roaring crowd. Their attire was of late Revolution, cursing and yelling for the death of the bitch. The stage before her was stained with blood as the rain let it drop into the cheering crowd.

"Maman." A small cry pulled Brie's attention.

The small child with blonde ringlet curls stood with a smaller one, hand in hand, tears falling down their faces. Brie knew those children, those were...her heart raced as she looked upon the stage only to find a version of herself being placed in the guillotine. There was no way this was real yet it was too real to be a dream. Brie watched herself give loving words to her children, finally glancing to the side. Her eyes followed, just to land on those cerulean eyes she loved so much. Brie slammed her eyes shut, praying it all went away as the snap of the blade echoed in her head.

Slowly opening her eyes, she no longer saw the blood of the guillotine, yet the crowd was still there. This one was of soldiers, both French and English. Without even glancing, she knew where she was. A pitiful wail pierced the sky as a man was thrown to the ground.

"S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, non ! Arthur! Arthur please, she's just a girl! Please Arthur, s'il vous plaît!" He begged.

Brie looked over to the vast crowd to see the young Englishman she saw with Francis at the academy. He gave a stern glance as he pulled his horse away from the area.

The roar of the flame and a pained scream pulled Brie towards the ever-growing heat. Her eyes widened as she saw herself once more. Bound to the stake as flames grew around her, her eyes finding his. With a weak smile, she spoke ever so gently as she withstood the flames. Brie heard her, she heard herself both times, her heart filled with love yet broke with pain as she looked down at the man upon the ground.

"They will end when you remember who you are." The old woman chimed in her head.

Brie looked at those eyes and knew the truth she searched for was before her, "Francis."

In a flash the nightmare ended. Brie was kneeling on the soaking wet ground, the large monument before her was all the proof she needed of why it all happened. The monument of Jeanne D'Arc stood before her. Now she remembered, the last resting place for her was Rouen. It's why Francis avoided it, he couldn't look death in the face, it's why...Brie sat back and let the truth roll through her. He stopped because he realized she was both. Her eyes burned as she cried on the pathway, her heart heavy with everything before her.

A gentle hand laid upon her shoulder, pulling her toward them. She glanced up to meet violet orbs looking down at her. A small smile crossed the face as the blonde mop of hair clung to the sweet Canadian face she knew so well.

"Found you maple." Matthew said, "You figured it out, didn't you?"

Brie couldn't think, all she wanted was where she truly belonged, "Take me home, Mattie."

 

She was nervous, she had no real reason to be but going to him nearly terrified her. Matthew had told her what was happening and why Francis left. She understood, oddly enough, yet it didn't help her wavering mind.

Looking at the doors she had passed into so many times made the fear grow more. What if he rejects her? What if he doesn't want her due to her past souls? What if...

"Quit worrying Brie. If you could've seen him earlier, you wouldn't be so nervous now." Matthew broke her thoughts.

"Sorry Mattie."

"No need, just want to see you both smile." He said opening the door.

Brie quietly walked in behind Matthew, afraid of what she'd see. With a wave of his hand, Matthew motioned to Brie, showing her Francis. Turning the corner, she saw him at his kitchenette, staring down at nothing. Empty wine bottle by his side as his leg bounced erratically.

"Light's on you Brie. Love you maple." he said kissing her head, leaving her there.

Brie watched as Matthew left the apartment, closing the door, catching Francis's attention.

"Retour déjà Mathieu, un peu de chance ?" He said turning around.

His eyes widened at her and Brie gasped at him. The bright, vibrant, happy man she had known and loved for such a short time was a shell of his former self. His hair wasn't as glossy, his skin look paler and shrunken to his bones, his eyes were dull. The beautiful oceans that she adored were missing from him.

She swallowed the lump and slowly made her way to him, "You know I should be furious with you. Should yell at you. Should smack you a good one. Should just slam you with everything you deserve."

Brie stood in front of him, his eyes never meeting hers. He looked down at his hands in his lap, she saw him shake as ragged breaths escaped him. She hated seeing him like this.

"But I can't." she continued, "I can't do any of that. I thought it, believe me I did. Instead I took a walk today in Rouen."

She watched him tremble harder as his crying was becoming more audible, "And I had the past practically beat the snot out of me. With it I learned everything I needed and fully understand everything around me. But I think I need to say something first. Something you need to hear."

She pulled him to her, his head laying across her breasts, she placed a single kiss to his hair as he sobbed against her.

"Je t'aime France, je t'aime." she spoke gently to him. "I love you France."

"You weren't supposed to remember. You weren't supposed to remember Brie." he cried against her.

She knew he was right. She knew that death was due to her soon, and all she cared about at that moment was the man in her arms. The personification of France itself.


	15. *15*

"So if I'm correct, Alfred is America and Matthew is Canada. As well as Elizaveta being Hungary and Roderich being Austria. So, what about your two buddies?" Brie asked leaning against Francis's chest, the warm water licking her chilled skin.

Francis's fingers traced her shoulder and arm, "Antonio is Spain while Gilbert is Prussia."

"I thought Prussia was dissolved?"

"It was, but due to history he is still around. Now when the people forget about WWII and the Holocaust and the Teutonic Knights then he will be no more."

"That sounds horribly sad." She said looking down at the bubbly water.

"It is, but it is why we hang onto each other. It's the same for Lovino and the micros as well. If they ever lose people or are totally forgotten, they fade. It's happened before, although a lot of us try to hold onto them as much as possible." he explained.

"Strange."

"What is?"

"It just seems like I'm naturally attracted to you all and never really noticed it. I never fit in with most kids or people. I just felt out there. Well, until I ran into Alfie and Mattie, then I felt normal." Brie explained, turning to look at him. "I really feel at home with you all. Like I belong."

Francis smiled, oh how she missed it. "That's because you do belong with us."

Brie chuckled at him, he wasn't wrong. She felt as if everything she had ever been through had brought her here to France and Francis himself.

"So now what?" she questioned, thinking about the dilemma before them.

"Well," Francis began, "As of now I'm keeping my eye on you along with the other countries. You are too valuable to lose now."

"Make me sound like the Hope Diamond."

"That piece I was told was cursed." he smiled at her.

"Only to the one that hold it." She smiled at him.

Brie looked at him once more, he slowly started to come back to the man she remembered. His eyes still held worry and love, just like in the dream, his hair tied back the very same way she did it that night.

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Have you been putting your hair up like that ever since the night I did it?"

Francis glanced down at the water, "It reminded me of you."

"Have you done certain things to remember Jeanne and Marie?"

"Oui." He replied, "For Jeanne it was reading by the fire, if not by flame then under a perfect sunset. It was her favorite thing. Now Marie, she was a little bit of fashion and sweets. But of all things was admiring France, especially at The Petit Trianon. It was her escape from the reality of royalty and see the real side of France. It's such a beautiful place."

"So reading, admiration, and ponytail. What a combo." She giggled at him.

"Yet I still love you all equally."

"Yet how many others met your bed before and after us?"

Francis was silent for a moment as he traced her arms, "None before and after Jeanne. She loved me yet her soul and body were devoted to God. I would never tarnish her that way. And after Marie well, the number was more to fill the void that was left by them."

"So for centuries, you held onto your love and desire until the right woman came. One dying a virgin and the other being a married royal...wait, you lost your v-card to Marie?"

"Well if you mean like I think you do; remove the fact of war, poverty, rebellion and such fucking my ass over for centuries then yes, I lost it to her." He grinned at her.

Brie laughed at his statement, particularly forgetting he was centuries old yet looking no more than twenty-six. He had seen things that she could never imagine, including loved ones dying.

"Was it amazing?" She asked.

"Quoi?"

"Being with her." She pondered aloud, "I dreamt once of, well us, making love in this beautiful room. Finest silk sheets, light white canopy, softest bed and pillows around. Yeah it was quite amazing in it."

Francis chuckled, "Sounds like Petit Trianon. And yes, it was."

She felt his arms wrap around her wet body, pulling her closer to him, "Yet it is just as magical with you as it was her. I know how to make your body sing for me, to have you see the brightest of stars yet never leave my arms."

Brie was pressed against his body, the water lapping against them gently in the vast tub. "I also know that I have the deepest love for you that no man can take away. If you were to pass..." he paused, she could tell he wanted to never think that way, "If you were to pass, I would wait another set of centuries to hold you once more."

"Is it true you told Eliza you'd give France up itself for me?"

"Oui, it is."

Brie laid her head against his, "I don't plan on leaving your side Francis. But if I did, please don't let this beautiful country fall. I promise I'll come back."

 

"I don't think you realize Frau, how much you mean to him." Gilbert pressed onto Brie.

"I know Gil, it's why I'm being so cautious today as you are all at the meeting. You and Lovi won't be far."

"Don't call me that." Lovino said looking away from her, "The only reason I'm doing this is because potato bastard number one threatened me and my fratello wouldn't stop bugging me to 'help the bella'. So, don't get comfy." The grumpy Italian said looking over at Francis.

"I don't like being away from your side." Francis spoke, worry laying within his voice.

"Don't worry Francis, I'll be fine. If anything goes amidst I'll come right to the Academy." she reassured him.

He nodded and glanced at the two men, "I'm trusting you both for this, especially you Gil. The others are posted around the city as well. If anything seems out of sort, call."

Francis placed a quick kiss to Brie's forehead moving to her lips, somehow he always managed to make her lose her breath when he kissed her.

"Alright, time to go." He said turning sharp on his heels to join Roderich and Eliza.

"Love you sweetie." Eliza hugged Brie.

Brie could feel the tension from the others as they made their way to the Academy. The warm summer breeze tickled her skin, light whispers laying within its touch. She knew Jeanne and Marie were with her as well. Making her way to the shaded spot of the park, Brie tried to relax her mind. Between the truth of her nightmares, the fact she was being hunted down, and that she was in love with a personification of a country, she was a little frazzled.

Nature's song drifted her mind into peace as she watched people mingle around, children played, birds sang, and the sun and wind bathed them all in comfort. It was relaxing really, she sat there with book in hand, only to watch the world pass her by. A nearby radio played as elderly men played chess, she smiled at the calm noticing an hour had passed since they all left and Gil and Lovi watching from afar.

"There live a certain man, in Russia long ago. He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow." The radio sang out.

The old men grunted at the machine attempting to change it yet the song didn't stir. It's lyrics filling the space around her as a chilling shiver ran through her spine. The wind grew cold as the sun hid away within the clouds, nature slowly grew quiet as the lyrics grew louder.

"Ra Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian queen. There was a cat that really was gone. Ra Ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine. It was a shame how he carried on." It droned out of every radio and phone around her.

"Brie?!" She heard Lovi holler across the way. "You alright?"

Brie nodded, swallowing her fear down, praying that this was only a joke.

"Frau look out!" Gil yelled as he slammed someone to the ground.

"RUN!" Lovi yelled as he darted for the man Gil tackled.

Brie looked down to face the man, to see hatred and menace lay within his features. The large gun only inches from his grasp, he fought to grab it as Gil kicked it away. She knew it was him, the radio was deafening with Boney M's song as she ran for her life out of the park and to the academy.

She prayed the two men would be ok, that no harm would happen to them. Shots echoed the once peaceful park, breaking her prayer and adding pure terror. People scattered, grabbing loved ones and escaping the hell that was unfolding. Her heart was thundering in her ears as the Academy stairs came to sight. She raced up them only to be stopped by the Royal Guardsmen.

"S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin dans. Je dois parler avec Francis Bonnefoy. S'il vous plaît, c'est urgent!" She told them as the men held her back.

"Non, mademoiselle, non." They repeated to her.

"I need to get to Francis dammit!" She hollered.

A shot rang through the air, making Brie drop to the ground as the soldiers protected her. The older soldier barked an order as the younger one dragged her to the entrance.

"Rester ici!" He ordered her.

He turned around as another shot filled the air. And another. The soldier's body slumped against the door, his face in full view. A startled scream left Brie as she saw the young man. He was the young boy that rode beside Francis in the parade and the grandchild of the couple beside her that day. Tears flooded her eyes, how was this fair? These people were dying and it was all due to her. A shadow filled the doorway, rifle slowly entering the building. Brie took off, running blindly in the building, hoping to find Francis and the others. A murmur of voices caught her attention, without hesitation she barged into the large room only to find high diplomats and presidents before her. She stood there, stunned. The men were just as surprised.

"Mademoiselle?" The one man said.

"Run." She managed to whisper.

"Young lady, are you alright?" Another man spoke.

Realization donned on her of the dire situation, "Mr. President. There's an active shooter on the premises. You all need to get out of here now."

"Now Miss, are you-" he was cut off by the gunshot echoing the halls.

"Now, we have to leave now!" Brie yelled as the men moved from the table.

They scattered out the door as soldiers and officers protected them as more shots were fired. She pushed the American and French presidents to the large door, towards the awaiting cars. She prayed that nothing would go wrong, that everything would be just fine.

"Mademoiselle, where are you to go?" the president asked.

"I need to find Francis Bonnefoy." she stated as she pushed them out the door.

"How on Earth do you know about him." he asked.

"It's a long story, but right now is not the time." she spoke as she hurried him down the stairs, the gunfight getting worse behind her.

Brie caught sight of men and women fleeing the Academy, soldiers and officers rushing in behind her. With a flash, she noticed Alfred pulling a woman to his side as Mattie did the same with another. Roderich was pulling Eliza outside as well, she sighed in relief for them, hoping Francis wasn't too far.

Finally, the car was before her as she pushed the two presidents in, "No time for global bullshit, sit down, make happy and get the hell out of here."

"Miss, wait!"

"What is your name?"

Both men refused to close the door, waiting for her answer, "Brie Roux. Now get in."

"Mademoiselle, you have saved both icons of America and France, merci beaucoup." he stated.

A loud shot filled the air as she slammed the door shut and watched the car drive off. Turning around she saw a tall man at the doors, his large tan coat covering his body. His light pink scarf waving in the wind as Gil and Lovino joined his side. Brie looked and saw the man from earlier laying on the ground, gun away from him, blood pooling out of him. She sighed, it was over. She was alive and the one hunting her was finally dead.

"Brie?" she heard.

Spinning around she was met once again with those cerulean eyes, a worried look crossed his face. She smiled down at him, she could see forever with him, waking up to his beautiful face, feeling his embrace at night. Yes, it was finally over...a deafening shot filled the panicked air. Brie's body felt numb for some reason, her breaths became short, her vision slightly blurry and her hearing foggy. Looking up at Francis, she saw his features change from worry to horror as inaudible words left his lips. Her body fell and her world became dark and cold.

"NO!" Francis screamed as he saw Brie fall to the ground.

He wasn't fully dead, that godforsaken bastard lived long enough to get his final shot, and he made it. He sprinted up to her, scooping her up into his arms. He hoped, he prayed, he was practically begging for her to be just fine. A warm sticky liquid coated his hand, he didn't have to see it to know what it was, the copper smell floated in the air.

Francis could hear the sirens coming, could hear Eliza screaming out as her friend laid in his arms, Roderich tried to comfort the woman but it was no use. Another shot rang out, Francis turned to see Ivan standing over Rasputin's body, the final blow to the man. Only to lose his love after all they had learned. Ivan looked at him, pain streaked his features, knowing the hurt he was feeling. He could hear Alfred and Matthew trying to reason with the other over the truth, they didn't want to believe it and nor did he, yet with every shaky breath, every weak heartbeat. It was inevitable.

"Chaton, please, look at me." he whispered to her, "Show me those dazzling ambers to me."

With a weak breath, her eyes fluttered open, "Francis?"

"Chaton! Chaton, please stay with me. Don't let go, D'accord? Don't close your eyes on me, the medics are coming." he stated as he pulled her close.

He felt her heart become weaker, her body growing cooler, "Please chaton, don't leave me."

"Francis, I-I-I'm c-cold." she shivered against him.

"I'm here, I'll keep you warm. Once the medics get here, they'll take you to the hospital and you'll get all fixed up and you'll be fine and then you can come home and we can live like nothing ever happened." his voice cracked, he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Francis."

"Oui Brie ?"

"Je t'aime France, je t'aime."

No, not those words. "No, no, no, no, no chaton, no. Please I beg you don't leave me. Please ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. Ne me laisse pas! Don't leave me Brie, please! Don't leave me."

Her eyes slowly closed as her body became limp in his arms, her heartbeat a faint tic in time, "No! Open those amber eyes at me, Brie. Please?! Don't go, please god no, don't go."

The wind wisped around him, a small angelic hymn within its touch. He heard it before, God's cruel joke to him and the others like him. Francis shook his head furiously as he pulled her closer to him, he wanted to hear her voice, hear that heartbeat once more, yet laying his head upon her still chest, he found nothing. No more of the beating life, no more sweet cherub kisses from her, no more arms wrapped around his neck, no more beautiful scent to linger his clothes and bed, no more angelic voice. Brie was gone from him and with it she took his very soul to live.

'Please don't let this beautiful country fall.'

Her last request filled his mind as lavender and vanilla filled the air. Looking down at her once more, Francis wouldn't let her down. And finally, he let it pour out as he cried over the woman he loved die before him once again.


	16. *16*

The snow littered the sky and laid gently onto the metal frame that Francis held onto. Winter was beautiful at times in the capital, yet now, it didn't hold its usual beauty. His thoughts went back to that summer day, how his world died. Brie was perfect. She was his everything.

After that day, the novel she had finished along with her others, reached mile markers higher than ever believed. Her artwork sold for thousands, yet he kept his favorites. Alfred and Matthew let him pick, they saw no reason to hold it away from him. He watched as her apartment went for sale and he made the same choice. Even though a memory laid within the palace, he felt more comfort there. It was where he could feel Marie and Jeanne the most. The roar of flames and the cheering crowd filled his mind once more as he stared out into the city.

Ah Paris; his heart itself was the dear capital and only one held it as dear to his heart as he did.

"Reminiscing on that day again, non?" a small French accent caught his ears.

Francis smiled, also having Vlad and Lukas's words of the book they had found, speaking of the souls and the meaning behind them.

'The light outshines the dark, light will prevail. In other words, if the dark soul dies before the light, they won't die fully.' Lukas had stated to them.

Turning around, he came to face the woman he loved ever so dear to him. True, Brie Roux was technically dead. Died July twenty-fifth yet there she was before him, his wife, his capital. Paris.

She had become more beautiful to him, her hair gaining light curls and small golden highlights, her cheeks even rosier than before. Those cherub lips he loved to kiss every morning and night, and those amber eyes, how they went into his very being and made him feel like a true man.

"But of course, it reminds me how lucky I am to have you." he said as he made his way over to her. "Now, business."

"Oh no." she smiled at him, a small giggle escaping her.

"First, we must discuss the city decision of the welfare and building of statures, jobs and schooling as well. Second, should we have a small apartment here in Paris or still travel back and forth. And finally, names." he said as he walked around her.

Brie laughed at his antics, she was the last one to name their dog, now he wanted a turn for the newest one, he found it fair. But knowing Brie and how stubborn she was, he would have to at least make a good discuss-

"Jeanne Marie."

He stopped, turning to face her he looked at her, "Quoi?"

"You said names, so I said Jeanne Marie." she smiled at him. She seemed almost excited. Too excited.

"Are you speaking of the kitten?"

"Non." she said pulling a strange piece of paper out of her pocket, "While you were at the meeting today I went to see. I couldn't wait for you, I was too excited and nervous, forgive me?"

His eyes widened at the name and news, he had feeling but wasn't one hundred percent sure. Slowly he walked over to her. Standing before her, he took hold of the paper within her hand, "Une fille?"

"Oui, c'est une fille."

Francis couldn't move, he couldn't describe the feeling he had. He wanted to jump over the moon, set off rockets and fireworks, and lock all men and boys away for kilometers away, never to come near. Slowly, he dropped down to his knees, just to be met with the protruding belly of his wife. The glowing belly where his little girl laid, tucked safe and warm within his capital.

He placed butterfly kisses to her, "Bonjour ma petit papillon, papa cannot wait to meet you."

"She should be here around April; you can wait till then." Brie said to him.

"It's too far." he said as a light bop came to his lips. "What the?"

"She had enough of you arguing with maman. Plus, she's demanding food and for maman to rest." she said, her fingers gliding in his hair, "God I hope she gets your hair and eyes."

"What's wrong with yours?" Francis asked, giving a small kiss to the small foot kicking him away.

"They are boring, brown hair and brown eyes are dull."

"They are not dull. Your eyes shimmer in the sun to the point they are golden and your hair," he said standing up before her, "are the dazzling tresses of angels."

"You flatter me."

"Non, I speak truth." he said taking her hand, "Now, shall we be off then so I can cater to my girls?"

"Well, now that you put it like that."

Francis laughed as he took his wife's hand and pulled her close to him, "All I want as of now, if both of you healthy and happy, a quick waltz in the tower, and a kiss to settle the deal."

Brie laughed at him, without a pause he felt her lips catch his, pulling him down to her as she kissed him. "Deal."

He laughed at her, twirling her around and around as he danced with his love. His world now fully complete.

 

Fin

 

Epilogue

 

The snow-covered ground wasn't something that she wanted to deal with but coming to this huge country was all she had left really. Leaving England was tough but following her dreams and getting answers were all that she looked forward to.

"Pohti tam." The cabby said to her.

All Lily could do was nod. Her language skill wasn't grand but enough to survive here. She could thank her dreams for that as well. Not only did she have to learn the language but learn a whole new alphabet as well. Shaking her head, she stared back out into the vast snowy area. The city limits in her sights. Lily sighed, how was she going to do this?

A cold nose caught her attention, looking down she saw her sweet cat looking up at her, "As the man said Whiskey, we're almost there. All ready to start anew."

The white and ginger cat mewed at her, his fur ruffled against her coat. The buildings became larger and more detailed. The unfamiliar letters skittered the signs and buildings, she felt like an outcast here. Finally, it all came to view, the square she had been waiting to stand in for years.

"Vot, vaz'mite."

"Spasibo." Lily said handing the money to the man.

Stepping out of the car, the cold wind whipped around her and her fluffy pet only to briefly stop. Gathering herself, Lily looked around at Red Square. She only dreamed of getting this far. She smiled at the thought as she looked at the large icon of the country, Saint Basil. It's colorful high tops covered in snow was a tourist attraction from anywhere.

"Well, this is it Whiskey." She said pulling him near, "Welcome to Mother Russia, Da?"


End file.
